A Monster and his pet
by ReadyRead
Summary: "You know Sir Integra, maybe its not such a bad idea for Alucard to have a pet. They do say pets are very therapeutic, may even calm the beast." Seras as a werewolf. A X S and minor A X I pairings Uploaded again, minor changes
1. Prologue

_A.N. I don't own Hellsing, yada yada yada…but I do own almost every other character in this chapter. _

_ Prologue _

_"I'm Harry Anders from MI5, you must be Thomas", Harry firmly shook his hand._

_"Yes, well I'm glad you could make it Mr. Anders."_

_Harry stood gazing out at the sun setting. "Where is she?"_

_Thomas led Harry out to the shed out behind the orphanage._

_Thomas unlocked the door revealing the young girl. Her yellow shirt ripped with holes and scratches. Her pink shorts covered in mud, hair caked with dirt to the point where her blond hair turned brownish and her shoes missing. The chains around her body prevented her from moving much while making her break out in a rash. The only audible sounds were growls from her throat. Thomas moved forward to comfort the girl when Henry grabbed his arm._

_"You need to be more careful around her lad, young werewolves aren't fully aware of their strength and are very aggressive", Harry calmly spoke. _

_"They normally begin shifting at puberty and also have increasing abilities after their puberty."_

_"She couldn't have been bitten under my care, I…I would have known." Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. "Could it be possible that she'd been bitten before entering the orphanage and didn't show any signs until now?"_

_"It's probably the case. I", he hesitated for a moment. "I used to know her father, which is why I took the case. Couldn't believe in a million years of something like this happening to the girl. He couldn't have been a werewolf, not in a million years. The only way someone is born a werewolf is if the father himself is one. Female werewolves can't bear children due to their constant shifting during the months." Harry sighed._

_"But, the ones who murdered him, they savagely attacked him and his wife. Some of the towns people said wolves attacked them we do have a problem from time to time. But others in the town believe that they were werewolves."_

_They shared silence for a brief moment._

_"So what will you do with her?" Harry could see the plea in Thomas's eyes for her safety. The young caretaker already made up his mind that he would make sure Seras will be taken care of despite her situation._

_Moving closer to the girl, Harry extended his arm slowly towards her. She jerked, but accepted his hand ruffling her mud caked hair. "I will take care of her" Harry softly sighed. "It's the least I can do for my old friend."_

* * *

><p><em>Harry stumbled to find the light in his basement. He hadn't been down there much and seemed to have forgotten which wall it was located on.<em>

_CLICK_

_He sighed. Then moved on to find his cot._

_"Well its not the best place in the world but it will do for now." Harry pulled an old cot out, dusting off the mattress for her. Seras stood by the stair case clutching onto her blanket tightly around her frail body. Her bare feet curled on the grainy cold floor, sending a shiver through her, while taking in all that she saw around her. She missed Thomas, and the orphanage. Having her own room, a window view, and even other kids to play with. Now she was confided to a dank, dark basement. It was like a punishment for everything she had done. Her face felt swollen, while pressure began to spread in her chest._

_Harry turned around to greet the girls face, to find her crying. Struggling to wipe her tears while clutching the overly large blanket. "Don't cry Seras, it will be alright", he softly spoke. He walked over to the girl and knelt down. Seras wiped her falling tears trying to stop them from falling. She distance herself from him, stepping backward clumsily._

_"Is…is it because of all the fights? Thomas always said he would relocate me if I'm bad…did he send me away…be..because he's upset with me?", she hiccupped. "No!" Harry interrupted._

_"Thomas loved you Seras, he still does. He sent you away for your safety, you weren't safe at the orphanage anymore. I know its complicated, but one day you will understand."_

_The blanket began to droop in the girls arms. She lifted the blanket over her head and inhaled the smell. She could still smell the orphanage in the blanket, it brought her back to where she belonged. She could see the kids playing in the back yard. Her room that she shared with two other girls, her toys and pictures. The smells, the sounds began to return, which gave her a warm feeling in her stomach._

_"For now you can sleep down here. I still have to fix up your room upstairs." Harry didn't have it in him to tell her what she was, not tonight. She had already been through too much, telling the girl that she was a werewolf, a monster, would just send the girl over the edge. He would save it for later._

_Harry left her in the basement. Leaving alone in the dark, which was a big fear of hers. Seras breath quickened. She could hear the drips of water, the hollow sounds, the creaks in the floor above her. The smell of dampness made her noise rumple. Why was everything so loud and smelly? Had it always been that way?_

_A figure shifted around the basement, she was sure of it. Seras whimpered softly while pulling the cover over her head where she went back to her special place, forgetting about the figure and the darkness._

_AN: I know I'm a bad person for many reasons (cough other updates). This was something that's been in my head for awhile but very difficult to piece together. It's a little rushed though. Let me know what you think.  
><em>


	2. Harry and the Wolf

_A.N Back again starting with the first chapter of this series. Oh and I don't own Hellsing, nor do I profit off of this fic…sadly._

"Harry, where are we going? You still haven't told me", Seras whined to her caretaker. It had been three years since Harry taken her in from the orphanage and away from the countryside. Seras was mildly aware of what she was. Harry explained to her that she was different from other people because of a certain "gift". He didn't come out and call her a werewolf until she confronted him one morning on the eve of her 14th birthday, but he stressed again and again to her that she was not a monster.

_You're not a monster Seras, you're just different. People are often intimidated by things they don't understand. Don't listen to them._ He told her that the first week she arrived.

"I'm headed to see an acquaintance of mine. Don't worry Seras it shouldn't take too long. We'll be out in no time."

Seras bit her lip anxiously. Normally when Harry would say that, it meant she would be there for hours. Sometimes she went with him out on business calls that were short so she hoped this was one of them. Other times he would leave her at home claiming that it was too dangerous for her. Right now she almost wished he left her at home instead of bored to death. But Harry always wanted to keep an eye on her, she knew this for sure. _If only he would stop babying me._ She sighed.

They pulled up to a large mansion, where two guards stood in front.

"Woah!", Seras gasped. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Who could Harry possibly be seeing? Royalty maybe? They got out of the car and approach the guards. Seras trailing behind Harry while holding on to the back of his jacket.

"I'm Harry from MI5", he flashed his badge to the two guards. "Sir Integra is expecting me."

Seras poked her head from behind Harry's jacket and glanced at the guard who spoke into his radio. He motioned for them to enter while looking at Seras, causing her to grad on Harry's jacket even harder. They walked through the large front yard, to the double doors where, from what Seras could tell, stood a servant.

"Right this way Mr. Anders", she smiled.

Seras took a look around inside with a shocked expression._ This… is going to take awhile,_ she pouted.

* * *

><p>Seras sat in a chair listening to the loud ticking of the clock on the wall while bouncing her tennis ball. She sat there in what seemed like forever since Harry abandoned her to talk to the woman in the suit. At first, Seras thought that SHE, in the suit, was a HE, which intimidated her more when Seras finally heard her greet Harry. <em>Mph why is it taking Harry so long?<em>, she whimpered, tossing the ball harder and harder against the wall. The place smelt funny. Unlike Harry's basement, which she was accustomed to by now, the mansion itself held so many different strong smells. The smell of old wood, the smell of different metals. The walls held a very old odor which made her gag the closer she leaned toward the wallpaper and a hint of death caught her nose. She knew the smell of death very well ever since her departure to the orphanage.

Seras jerked the ball against the wall at the thought, causing it to bounce uncontrollably down the hall and finally down a set of stairs. _Just great,_ Seras soured. She slid off the seat while carefully making her way down the hallway. There wasn't another soul in the hallway, which made her feel uneasy at the hovering silence. Everything was too dead. Where had all the servants gone? Not one of them checked on her since her wait. She decided to shrug it off as she walked to the staircase to what she assumed was the basement and gulped. _Great, a dark basement in an already creepy mansion._ She wanted that tennis ball back, what else would she do while Harry left her in limbo?

The darkness still scared her though. Harry even had to put a nightlight in the basement so she could sleep properly at night. The first week she stayed with him, she claimed to see some "figure" in the dark watching over her. The more Harry tried to convinced her that nothing was in the dark and that it was just her imagination, the more she whined and protested until he gave in.

She hesitated at first, then took her first step and scrunched her nose as the smell of death hit her face. Clamping her hands on her face, she pushed herself down the stairwell. _Ugh it smells like a bloody corpse down here, _she hissed.

Seras couldn't see anything. She hardly could make out her hands in front of her. Her eyes turned black as she focused on her dark surroundings and placed her hands on the cold floor. _That's better._ She triumphantly smiled as she pushed herself down the hallway deeper and deeper into the darkness. The stench was getting stronger, she soon feared finding a dead body or dead animal at this point. The lights suddenly flickered on, making her heart jump ten folds.

She heard a low growl as a black dog appeared in front of her. He seemed to be chewing on something but she could tell. _Whew, it was just a dog. The bloody thing smells awful._

**Not everyone can smell like the forest, wolf girl.** A booming voice swept through her mind making her shriek.

"Wh..what! Who said that!" she barked looking down the hall trying to find the source, barring her teeth.

**I did you foolish child.**

Seras looked in the direction of the growling dog who opened not one, but six eyes looking dead at her. It was like she was looking into the eyes of Satan himself. He moved swiftly towards her barring a pair of shiny white teeth with a gruesome expression on his face. A lump formed in her throat enabling her to speak. Her body felt numb.

_Why can't I move!_ Seras began to panic. She couldn't look away from the hounds gaze, it was calling her, pulling her to him.

**It's been ages since I've seen your kind. Tell me wolf girl, where is your kind hiding?**

The black hounds ruby eyes mesmerized the girl. Inhaling her scent, the black hound slowly circled the girl like a predator. It had been years since he had seen a werewolf, and one suddenly appeared in his domain? Such a pleasure. He sensed her from upstairs for the longest, but doubted if his master was even aware of what was lurking right under her nose. She wouldn't tolerate it if she finds out. His master would definitely be angered, no… humiliated at her ignorance. But he wanted to have fun, not even his master would stop him from having that.

Seras dug her nails into the floor trying trying her best to break herself from his gaze. _Its like he put me under some kind of spell! I have to break free somehow._

**It's no use child. I have no intentions on letting you go until you answer me.**

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a kind." She spat while elongating her fangs. Her hair stood on up while she scrunched her body in a defensive mode.

He laughed at her foolish temper. No kind? She must have been turned by a werewolf then, instead of born one. Only seeing her true transformation would tell him what he wanted to know. The human upstairs meeting with his master must be her caretaker. That idiot! It's a miracle he made it this far trying to take care of a young whelp. Most young whelps have not idea how strong they are. Their power fluctuates leaving destruction at their wake whether or not if its their intention.

He could tell she was different though. Most werewolves can only turn during the full moon. Rarely could you find one that could turn at their own will. He could tell she had potential for it, but she was still too young to make the full transformation.

**No kind? How unfortunate.**

_What the hell is he, some kind of demon? How could he possible know what I am?_ Seras began to panic. _What if he tells the others?_

**Foolish girl, I won't tell anyone what you are. However, as much as I enjoy that temper of yours right now wolf girl, I won't hesitate to rip that little tongue out of you mouth the next time you raise your voice to me.**

"I..I just came down here for my ball, can I please have it back?" Seras softly replied, lowering her gaze.

She buckled under his threat. He was so excited! She was so young…such a fresh young werewolf who could become stronger than any before under his care. The fear radiating off of her caused his tail to wag back and forward. He wanted her. He desired to have her as his. It had been centuries since he had a werewolf at his feet. But he wanted to test her more, have more fun.

**Well, I can't say if I've seen a ball down here but, that human up stairs…** he trailed off, facing the girl. He wanted to see how badly she could rid herself from his trance or if she could at all.

"What about him?", she huffed while perking her head up. Her heart began to quicken at the mention of Harry. What could he possibly want with him?

**What if I were to say that he won't be making it out of this mansion alive? What will you do then wolf girl?**

Seras hissed. Harry was in danger. She couldn't tell if the woman upstairs was in on it or if he was bluffing but she started to feel stronger. Hate and anger began to swell in her stomach while she attempted to break free of his control.

**I've been hungry for fresh human blood, he would be an excellent candidate!**

_NO! _

Seras pounced on the black hound, sinking her teeth into his throat. She bit down on his jugular vein, as the metallic taste of blood entered her mouth causing her to choke. Seras tried spitting out the blood from within her mouth but the harder she tried to stop it, the more poured down her throat. Blood spilled all over the floor while the black hound stumbled backwards laughing madly at her. Her body trembled under her as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe any of this was happening. All she wanted was her ball back, and now she was in some strangers basement attacking some demon dog.

**Yes Yes Yes! More wolf girl more!**

The hound jumped towards her sinking his fangs into her neck. A loud ringing noise began to fill Seras's eardrums. She frantically tried to paw him away from her burning throat, slamming down her claws into his eyes. His tail was franticly wagging back and forward as if he was excited about this.

_Oh God, oh God! _she cried. It felt like her life was draining the more blood he lapped up from her. She clasped her hands on his bloody muzzle hoping to pry his teeth from her throat.

He was enjoying this. It was the most fun he'd had in a great while. His tongue danced around her neck while lapping up the drips of gold running from her neck. Young virgin blood was something he rarely tasted since his bondage to the Hellsing family. Of all the blood packs served to him, and all the foul ghoul's he'd tasted, virgin blood was a special treat. Normally humans had the best taste when it came to blood for him, while werewolves, being so close to animals tasted more foul. But the girl was still young and not yet fully a grown werewolf. He didn't want to kill her, but letting go of such a treat was not easy for him. Her grip was starting to weaken and her face became more pale by the sip.

**I wont kill you wolf girl, you're far too valuable for that.**

He loosened his fangs for her to pry free. Seras, weak from the bite, fell to the floor gasping for air. Her eyes started to retreat to a bright blue, while her fangs and claws retracted leaving her with her girlish appearance. Blood stained her long sleep shirt and around her mouth where she bit the hound. She was shaken, which was apparent to him, but she would be fine.

He finally found her! His new pet, his new werewolf. The minute she took in his blood and he hers, they were connected. She could pick up some of his traits if he trained her properly. The only problem will be having his master agree to it, but in time she will return to him.

**Don't you have somewhere to be wolf girl?**

Her mind was throbbing badly. She reeked of death. Her nostrils were full of the smell as her eyes watered. Blood was all over her shirt making her panic. What would Harry say? He would punish her for not obeying his orders. She was supposed to stay upstairs and wait for him until he finished. If only she hadn't chased the ball downstairs. She began to hate herself. All of this happened because of that damn ball she wanted that she never even found. She almost died for something that stupid. Tears fell from her cheeks, while she attempted to rub them away. She could care less if the creature mocked her for it. She never could do anything right. From getting into fights at the orphanage, to letting Harry down, she was felt like a big failure.

The black hound moved forward licking her hand, leaving Seras confused. He buried his head into her stomach making her stomach flip at his touch.

**Go upstairs, that human will be done soon.**

Deciding not to question him, Seras dashed towards the stairway not even bothering to turn around. Her legs were weak but her fear gave her the strength to swiftly dive up the staircase.

The black hound pawed at a tennis ball in the corner of the hall. He bent down and inhaled her scent that clung to the item.

**Seras…Seras Victoria. Such a lovely name.**

* * *

><p>Seras bolted to a mirror in the hallway examining herself before Harry could see her. She was shocked to find all of the blood in her clothing and face gone. Her appearance made it seem like she never got into a fight with the dog. Her hair was neatly combed, her face was clear of blood and her clothes were void of wrinkles. <em>Its like….it's like it never happened.<em>

"Seras"

She jumped at the sound of her name. It was Harry, along with the lady in the suit who was followed by an older fellow. He looked like a butler in his white collard shirt and black vest. He reminded her of the old butler back in the orphanage that wore a similar attire around her and the other children. Both gave her a questionable glance as if they were sizing Seras up, while Harry smiled at her.

"I haven't properly introduced my niece Seras." Harry smiled while moving towards the girl, placing his hands on her shoulders guiding the girl to the older woman. "Seras, this is Sir Integra Hellsing. She runs an organization similar to mine that protects the innocent from monsters."

Seras gulped while looking up at the woman, smiling as best as she could. She couldn't tell who was more intimidating, the black hound downstairs or the woman with in front of her smoking a cigar. Seras extended her arm to the woman attempting to stop her hands from shaking in front of her. "It's nice to meet you S..sir", she replied with her cold clammy hands against the elders firm glove. Harry wasn't making it easy for her. His warm hands over her shoulders were almost absent at this point.

"I was telling her how you want to become a police officer in the future. Sir Integra is always looking for trained officers in her organization." A lump formed in Seras's throat. What else had Harry told her?

"Nice to meet you Seras", Integra replied in a flat tone. Integra handed her cigar to the butler and walked Harry and Seras towards the front entrance. She stopped for a moment.

"Mr. Anders", she began.

Harry who still had his hands draped around Seras looked back at Integra. "Yes Sir?"

"If what you say is true about MI5 and Iscariots joining forces, why bother telling me of this at all?"

"I never did like Iscariots section XIII."

Harry's grip around Seras's shoulders tightened. She looked at him to find his expression cold.

"They claim to destroy monsters. But they are monsters."

"Hmph, how did my organization miss such a good candidate?" Integra chuckled.

"Oh don't get me wrong Sir, I love MI5, and serving Queen and country under such an organization. But this new merger is something I do not approve of. I decided to give you a heads up, seeing as how you all don't get along very well."

"Well Mr. Anders, I doubt the Queen would approve of them crawling around England."

"Oh but they have reasons that may persuade her other wise."

"And that is?" Harry could tell Integra was growing annoyed.

"Because, they have reasons to believe that England is crawling with werewolves, and they intend on destroying them all."

Seras gulped at the mention of werewolves. She trusted Harry enough to know he would never give her up, but couldn't understand what he was talking about. Who wanted to kill werewolves? Where they really in England? He always left her out of many of his conversations about werewolves. Anytime she would ask about what she was, how did people become werewolves, or of werewolf information in general, Harry would get upset with her. Leaving her alone and confused.

"Werewolves?" Integra scoffed in disbelief.

"I mean no disrespect, but your organization is known for handling ghouls and vampires, but how many werewolves have you encountered Sir?"

Integra was silent. Seras turned to face the woman wondering what she was thinking. The eye contact she made with Integra could have killed her on the spot.

"We may not have encountered many werewolves but they are not beyond our control." It was the butler this time. It was the first time Seras heard the mans voice. It was soft, but very wise, commanding like. He and Harry seemed alike.

"I've encountered a few in my lifetime, but they disappeared into thin air since." He softly replied to Harry.

"Well, Iscariot has terminated a few themselves, or so they claim. Now MI5 wants their help in destroying them here at home. They feel that Iscariot has more experience with handling them then you all. Which may lead the Queen to approve of the merger."

"Well, I must leave you all now, it was a pleasure meeting with you Sir Integra" he moved towards the woman to shake her hand. "Walter."

The butler moved to shake his hand, and smiled at Seras which she nervously replied with a grin.

"C'mon Seras, you've done well today." He smiled, taking her hand in his, escorting her to his car. She looked back to take one more glimpse, to find Integra standing by the door with her butler, while spotting the black hound at Integra's side. The hound fixed his gaze towards Seras, making her snap her head forward running towards the car.

Harry looked backwards to see what riled the girl up so much. _A dog?_ he pondered while laughing at her.

"Woah Seras, you act as if you've seen a ghost or something!"

_Yeah or something,_ she thought. She was glad that the visit was finally over so she wouldn't have to see that lady, the mansion or that dog ever again.

_A.N. And there you have it the first chapter. Whew._


	3. Power Struggle

_A.N. Big thanks to all my reviewers! *Hugs* This took longer than expected but I hope you all enjoy_.

11 pm in the Hellsing manor and Integra found herself buried up to her neck in literature. The recent visit from Harry Anders inspired her to visit her fathers massive library in search of questions. _Werewolves of all things_, she mused. This was something she could have never prepared for. She sighed opening another book._ Lycanthropy:Legends of man and wolf._ None of the literature interested her, most of it was outdated tales and hypothesis on the creatures. No actual facts. Walter was not well educated on the subject enough to give her the basics about the creatures, and she was sure that Alucard would give a hard time about what he knew. Ever since she took control over the Hellsing establishment, Alucard always pushed her emotionally, terrorizing her at times. He also hid information from her, that bothered her the most about him.

_I, the Vampire King, am supposed to believe that you, an ignorant child, is now the master of the Hellsing family? Truly the times are cruel. _

She cringed at the thought. She used to be terrified of Alucard, winced at his insults and dreaded their interactions. The Count had no patience for weakness and childishness, both of which she reasonably possessed at the age of 13. After the death of her father, she was left with the dangerous creature in her care for a week before Walter returned from South America. In that first week Alucard persistently bullied her. To his defense, he had been awakened after years of starvation by a young girl, whom he was forced to serve. Integra could easily understand the bitterness he held against her and her family. But by her fourteenth birthday, a certain fondness was found in the Count that made her feel more at ease.

"In your fathers library for the first time in years. I haven't seen you here since the first time you took charge of Hellsing. Studying long hours, up late at night pondering if you made the right decisions, crying over trivial things that made your emotions stir. Years later here you are, no longer that weak and feeble girl."

Integra's gaze was focused on the literature not changing after the appearance of her servant. Alucard could never surprise Integra anymore. She always suspected him lurking behind her waiting on a great opportunity to make a grand entrance.

"If you say so vampire", she sighed. _Yet, I still feel as lost and timid as that young girl_.

**It makes it practically impossible for me not to hear those insecure thoughts of yours master. **He hummed softly into her mind.

"And it is practically impossible for me not to wonder what you hide from me servant. For some reason, although our roles are what they are, my mind is an open field for you to trample around in."

He towered over her. "But master, you should know by now I am not much for trampling. More like brisk fully strolling, frolicking if you must."

"Frolicking? Its hard to call intrusion just frolicking Alucard." She stood, roughly brushing pass Alucard.

"As I stated before, its hard for me not to hear your insecurities seeping through your head." He paused for a moment for her to look his way. "Your desires are even worse."

"Desires?" An eyebrow rose.

"Yes." He leaned forward towards her with a sparkle in his eyes and a twinkle in his sharp teeth. "Desires. You try to deny some of those…deep desires you hold. Ones that I myself can relieve you of. In spite of that, you still continue to reject my offer time and time again."

She stood closer to meet his mischievous glare. She maintained an expressionless glance.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you would stop distracting me, I can get back to my reading." She sat back down opening another book.

"Due forgive me for what I am about to say master, but we both know that you reading those books are a waist of time."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I am much more knowledgeable than anything in this juvenile library. I can tell you anything and everything you need to know about werewolves. Actually, I feel hurt that you didn't consult me first."

"Me trust you?" she chuckled. " For all I know, werewolves according to your doctrine, are originally from the moon and control the weather patterns in an attempt to contact their home through mother nature."

His eyebrows rose, he grin widened. "That's quite a tale that not even I could come up with master. Besides me lead you astray?" He leaned against the table, guiding her hand to close her current book.

Alucard enjoyed testing the waters with his master. She was beginning to improve as a leader. No longer falling for his manipulative games; or should he say, not as much as she used to.

She shot him a sour look, opening the book again.

"You could always check your sources when I'm done."

"Why so eager to tell me anyway. You never let me get by easy as a child why now?

"Lets just say I'm bored."

"You sound desperate Alucard. I'm not used to hearing that from you, I'm beginning to worry about you."

"Perhaps I need something to preoccupy my mind. It has been a great while since I've faced any sort of challenge."

"I'm well aware. This new outbreak of werewolves should keep you busy." She slammed the book shut in anger. She wouldn't be able to continue at this rate. "I can't believe Iscariot is pulling this one me."

"We all know this is just a cheap ploy. I've been around longer than anyone serving in Iscariot, for them to have the audacity to say anything about inexperience." Alucard hissed.

The mood definitely changed. Luckily Walter entered the room with a tray of tea for her.

She looked at the elder man and then to Alucard. Now was the time to push away her pride and ask questions while the opportunity presented itself. "When is the last time a werewolf surfaced?"

"I haven't heard a thing about them since the war" Walter replied. The butler sat a tray of tea in front of Integra. "My question is why did they disappear for so long to only come back out of nowhere?" He grabbed a cup placing it to his lips. "I was but a boy the last time I fought one, nearly had my head knocked off." He chuckled.

Alucard scoffed. "They tend to do that from time to time." Both Integra and Walter looked towards the vampire intently. Walter pulled out a blood pack from his person and tossed it towards Alucard, who gave him a nod.

"I don't know why they do it, they just do." He took a sip from the blood pack.

The stale taste repulsed the elder vampire after enjoying the taste of virgin blood from the wolf girl. _Blood is only for your survival vampire, not as a source of pleasure. As part of your punishment you will only taste from impure blood packs._ He could hear the elder Hellsing's words ring inside of his head. Starved for many decades during his captivity. Deprived from fresh warm blood when awoken, served as a humiliation and a painful reminder of his bondage.

"Normally when they reappear they tend to evolve." He chuckled madly. "I remember when I first encountered them during the time I started out as a creature of the night. There was a time where you couldn't tell a regular wolf from a werewolf. Then they disappeared for several decades, and came back walking on their hind legs. Now most of them are tailless, only those born werewolves have them."

Everyone stood still for a moment, soaking in the events from the morning.

"So who's been around longer, werewolves or vampires?" She broke the silence.

"Surely you've heard the tale of Romulus and Remus; the founders of Rome who were raised by wolves? Some believe that's the starting point of their existence. But I believe werewolves have always been around for as long as humans have. They are, in a sense a part of nature. Vampires however are "unnatural", reanimated corpses who's existence goes against nature in everyway imaginable. We are a fairly new breed."

"So enemies then?" Integra questioned.

"To some. I could careless though, it's been a sad century for me. I have my own children acting like such filth, disgracing my name for me to care about any other enemy. I did however, used to have werewolves as pets. Such a long time ago that was. They do make excellent pet, such loyal creatures."

"Hmph are you suggesting, what I think you are servant?"

"Perhaps." He took another sip from the blood pack. "It would keep me busy and out of you hair to have a pet around."

"What and have another creature running around my mansion to train? That would be more work on my part."

"Nonsense between me and our dear butler here, hardly any work will reach your office master." Walter, who was taking a sip of his tea, chocked at the mention of his name.

Integra could tell Alucard was pushing his boundaries again. _That boastful grin of his._

"You really are invested in this idea of yours aren't you?" She already knew of his answer.

Out of the corner of her eye, Integra spotted her maid loitering in the library entrance hesitant of her decision to enter.

"Sir Integra!", she interjected. "Sir Irons is calling for you", the timid maid pleaded, walking towards her. The maid was deadly afraid of Alucard, focusing all of her attention towards Integra instead. Handing Integra the phone the maid scurried outward without even a peek at the others.

"Integra." Sir Irons spoke.

"Yes Sir Irons, what is the meaning of this? Calling so late?"

"I called to inform you of a certain crisis we face."

"If by crisis, you mean Iscariots attempt to sniff its nose around our country over petty rumors, then I'm already aware."

"Oh really, who informed you?" Irons demanded.

"I have my sources Sir Irons", she retaliated, causing her servant to howl with laughter. There was always a power struggle between her and Irons that Alucard must have found amusing. There was a short pause in the conversation before Irons decided to waver the remark.

"The Round table will be meeting within the next few days and I hope you plan on -

"You called to inform me of something that I am already aware of. Any other matters will have to wait until tomorrow. Goodnight Sir Irons." She didn't care to hear Sir Irons response, hanging up on him.

"Hmm, well done master", Alucard gloated. Walter sighed taking the phone from Integra. "Oh dear. Integra, I know it is not my place as a butler, but I would like to advise you to at least try to get along with Sir Irons."

Integra sighed. "Yes, you are quite right Walter", she replied placing her hands over her face, in exhaustion. "I'll deal with him tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Pain. Seras cringed at the throbbing hunger pains preventing her from sleeping. She ate tremendously during dinner but could not quench her new found taste for blood.<p>

Harry normally fed her doses of raw meat for dinner which would satisfy her. But today she began to notice the taste of blood more in the raw meat she ate. Her stomach gripped with the pain with every drop that hit her tongue. It didn't taste well enough to quench her appetite. The more Seras ate, the hungrier she became, frustrating and angering her. It was not like the blood she had tasted from the black hound throat earlier in the day, it had a more watery taste than the thick syrupy metallic aroma.

She sunk her nails into her pillow trying to divert her focus onto something else. The tapping of the rusty sink the basement was not enough to lull her to sleep tonight, nor did the humming of the refrigerator. On top of the pain, her thoughts prevented her from getting through the night. She got into another argument with Harry during dinner, resulting in denting the kitchen wall. She couldn't control herself, the accident happened faster than she expected. Harry's reaction didn't help at all; she could practically smell his fear and anxiety.

She needed to get away, to calm herself. Seras rose from her bed and crouched in a corner, with the thought of sneaking out towards the local park. Harry used to take her to the park after dusk allowing her to exercise her curiosity. Lately their relationship has been strained due to her constant questioning, followed by his constant avoidance of said questions. Harry always praised her difference, but never encouraged her to research or explore her nature.

There was always a weak spot in the corners of the basement that she poked at with her nails since her arrival to Harry's place. She would wait until midnight when Harry would be sound asleep, explore the nearby park for a few hours and on a good night, explore the neighborhood in the early hours of the morning before the inhabitants awoke. The feeling of the night gave her a certain comfort, it was difficult for Seras to sleep without it. The outside aroma she inhaled, the sound of the insects humming while her feet brushed against the cool grass, the stillness of the atmosphere calmed her of any fears or anxieties. The full moon was a few days away, and she was far from calm about the idea of her transforming. Rage and pain were the only feelings she could remember before blacking out. She did notice the transformations became more and more painful. Having all of her joints rearranging every full moon, caused splitting head aches, soreness, and at times left her unable to move the following day.

Few people entered the park around this time of night. With an exception of teenagers looking for a solution to their own monotonous boredom. All of them, skirting around the park laughing loudly. She could only smile at idea. A group of people, laughing and living together.

_Like a family,_ Seras sighed. She always wanted a family and not just Harry, but a large family. Back in the orphanage she did have multiple friends who she would describe as a part of her family but they were out of her reach now. _They probably forgot about me by now,_ she sighed. _Would they even bother to write if they knew where I was? _

She knew wolves lived together in a large family. They hunted together, and protect their pack…their family. She wondered if werewolves followed in their distant relatives footsteps. If there were others just like her, would they want her in their family? Would their similarities be enough for her to fit in?

Seras sat by the fountain located in the middle of the park. The plashing sound of the water made her breathe easily, calming her mind from the days until her transformation. The ripples of water were mesmerizing to her, seeing one wave of water after another as a good distraction. Her sense of nature sharpened since her previous residency in the orphanage. Her aggression is something she found difficult in controlling. One word could send her overboard into a "fight or flight" response, leaving her mentally unconscious into a stage where her body and instincts kicked in. But tonight she would focus on nature, and let it take her to a peaceful state.

"Such a beautiful night. Wouldn't you agree wolf girl?"

Seras froze. _That…that voice.._ Her body felt numb again. The smell of death entered her nostrils causing her to gag.

"You insult me wolf girl, my scent can't be that much of a burden on you", the voice chuckled. She braced herself, turning to meet the stranger. Instead of being face to face with a large black dog, she instead faced a tall man dressed in a red duster, sporting a large red hat, and orange sunglasses. She couldn't read his expression, but strangely she could feel a sense of amusement radiating off of him. Perched against a tree, across from her and the fountain, his attire reminded her of the old western movies they used to play at the orphanage. He played the role of the mysterious drifter who appeared without cause or reason.

"You're from the mansion", she replied trying not to appear as fearful as she felt. She could practically hear her heart thumping. Standing up from the fountain she shoots a cold stare. He sports a grin at her but she couldn't tell exactly what for. "Correct. I can take any form that I please, but I tend to favor this one the most." He replied, pushing himself off of the tree and towards her.

He kept sporting that frenzied grin of his making it difficult for Seras to keep her composure. For every step he took forward, her body took a step backward. _Just what is he grinning at? What does he take me for some kind of joke?_ she hissed mentally.

"I can practically feel your fear radiating off of your body yet you still stand as if you are not afraid."

"Because I'm…I'm not afraid of you or anyone." Her voice was shaking, her hands trembling.

"What are you? And why are you following me?" He stepped forward once more, causing her to stumble backwards, falling flat on the ground.

"Such a clumsy thing you are", he laughed.

"Yeah well, you are creep! Following me around, popping out of nowhere."

She stood to dust herself off, feeling humiliated. "What are you, some kind of demon?"

He took his glasses off. His eyes were as deadly and wild as the dogs, a ruby red color. She was mesmerized unable to look away. "I am essentially what you are, a creature of the night. Damned to walk this earth until I accept the eternal void as my company."

His voice, his words chilled her "You're…a werewolf? Like me!" She was excited. There was someone out there that was just like her.

"No wolf girl, werewolves don't smell like I do."

"You mean like a dead corpse", she blurted, chuckling at her cleverness.

He swiftly grabbed her by the throat, causing her to cry out in pain. She clasped her hands onto his, attempting to claw her way out of his grip. "What did I tell you about that tongue of yours child." he tightened his grip. She couldn't bring herself to look her captor in the eyes in fear of what she might see.

Seras cried. She could hardly breath. "I..I'm sorry!"

"Sorry what wolf girl? You will learn your place" he snapped, squeezing harder.

"I'm…I'm sorry Master!"

Seras awoke in a pool of sweat, tangled in bed sheets. She could feel her heart thumping against her ribcage. Looking in all directions, calming herself down, she realized her surroundings.

_It was just a dream…just a dream"_ she assured herself. She was still in Harry's basement unharmed. Raising her hands to her neck, she could feel her skin tingle from the grasp. _It felt so real…just like in the mansion_. Seras quickly buried herself in her sheets hoping to escape if just for a few hours.

The full moon was just a few days away.

_A.N. Alucard seems very bi polar in this chapter, which is probably why he is so terrifying. _


	4. The devil in the full moonlight

_I come bearing this peace offering after a very, very long hiatus. Thank you all for the reviews and love. This chapter was the most difficult to make but there will be more to come, I promise._

_Warnings: I upped the rating to mature for precautions. There are mentions of suicide in this chapter and the ongoing chapters will become more mature. This chapter also contains many many povs as a heads up. I apologize for any of the numerous errors, I will be cleaning the chapter up in a few days. Enjoy!_

Awakening from another day of slumber Alucard made his way to the large library where inside sat his studious master. For days she locked herself away attempting to understand century's worth of knowledge on an ever burdening creature. Instead of coming to him for help, much like his other offers, she refused. But as much as his master refused to let him in, he could sense her thought's throughout the day as he laid in his slumber. Her mind was becoming an open book for him more and more, especially while she was asleep. This was the time he was beginning to enjoy the most.

Opening the large doors to the Hellsing library, there laid his master, with her head nested in her arms asleep under a pile of books looking as young and beautiful as ever. He could hear her thoughts growing louder and unguarded. Part of him wanted nothing more than for her to accept his offer and become his queen. To give him the satisfaction of seeing the Hellsing bloodline forever terminated at the hands of his great granddaughter. It would serve as the ultimate karma for his capture.

But beyond the thoughts of revenge against the Hellsing clan, he was growing fond of her. Since freeing him from bondage ten years ago, she grew into a remarkable woman. A woman who was both feared by her peers and most importantly worthy of his attention.

Delving into her mind while she slept would provide him with everything he needed to use to sway her decision to rethink his offer. _Come now Integra let me into the workings of your mind._ He purred moving closer to her.

But then, right before he could move any further, he felt it.

**Thump**

Placing his hand on his chest, he began to smile.

He felt another presence growing stronger, diverting his attention from his sleeping master. The full moon was approaching and he was beginning to feel her, the pet that would soon be his to play with. The minute he drank her blood, and she drank his, they were connected; tethered to one another until death. Many of the werewolves before her have all perished by violent means but this time he swore that the mistakes of the past would not repeat themselves. She would be stronger than ever before and will be more loyal, he would make sure of that. Sneering at the thought of his last pet, how utterly mad she became and her ultimate fate of death at his hands.

Integra began to shift in her sleep, causing the vampire to be more careful.

A devilish grin began to form on his face. It was only a matter of time before the foolish human housing her would finally return in search of help. She would become too much for him to handle. With her increasing age, her strength would be harder to contain.

His master would have no other choice in granting his wishes. The wolf girl would be the answer to all of her curiosity. All he had to do is sit back and wait.

Things were about to be interesting indeed.

* * *

><p>"Seras, lunch is ready. Better come and get it before something else does."<p>

"Hey! Not funny Harry. I'll be there in a sec" she yelled.

She felt exhausted. Her senses began to heighten since the early hours of the morning. She could hear the faintest of sounds she never knew existed. The echoing sounds of water as it hit the shower floor from the upstairs bathroom, the sounds of insects brushing up against an object. Harry's footsteps from upstairs became more louder, making it harder for her to lie asleep. Being the day of a full moon also made it difficult for her to sleep peacefully knowing the pain she would go through soon.

Other wolves would be shifting tonight. She wondered how they dealt with the pain. If what Harry said was true, there are more wolves around England than before. She hoped to meet them one day to find out.

Closing the door behind her walking towards the kitchen, Harry in his work uniform was placing their food on the table.

"You have to work tonight again, Harry?" She whined.

"Just for a few hours". He said sitting down. "I will be back before you" he trailed off, clearing his throat. Any mention of her change, she knew left him uncomfortable.

"You will have to be in your room when I leave, just in case I don't make it in time ok?"

"Fine", she noted bitterly. Sitting down at the table, she crossed her arms with a sour look. While reaching for her plate, the elder moved it farther away from her grasp.

"Nuh uh, not with that look on your face", he smiled. "C'mon, I don't want to go to work with you mad at me. All smiles today ok princess?"

She chuckled, and then sported a toothy grin at the elder. But as her smile grew his diminished.

"Extra rare this time" he remarked pushing the plate closer to her. She questioned his demeanor and realized her canines were twice as longer than usual making him more uncomfortable. _I hate it when Harry acts odd on a full moon,_ she thought.

The day of a full moon he always decided to increase her intake of meat to curb the hunger. But this time it wasn't helping. The blood as fresh as it was, did not quench her thirst. She had been craving the taste for days, dreaming of it. She would often drift off thinking of sinking her teeth into the black hound's throat again tasting the thick taste of blood only to wake up with half of her pillow in her mouth.

"Is something the matter, Seras?" Harry looked at her while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Nothing, everything's fine Harry", she remarked fidgeting with the fabric of her shirt, hearing the slight sounds of the fabric crinkling. She decided not to worry the man and shrugged it off. But there were so many questions to the answers he held about werewolves. She decided to push her luck.

"Harry", she started

"Yes Seras?"

"What you said at the mansion a few days ago, about there being….werewolves here."

"Seras" Harry stood from the table. "Now's not the time to talk about such things." Throwing his food in the garbage he looks towards the clock. "It's almost time for me to go. We need to secure the basement for you tonight. I want to make sure it's secure enough"

"It's never the right time for you is it Harry", she said softly rising from her seat.

"What was that, Seras?"

"I'm tired; tired of you keeping this from me like its some shameful secret. Tell me what's going on. I want the truth". She said with a low growl.

"Seras, I promise"

"You always say that. Are you ashamed of me? Of what I am?"

"You know that is not the truth"

"Then why won't you help me understand" slamming her hands on the table cracking the marble surface. She looked up at Harry in shock, she could smell the fear.

"Seras," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I haven't been open with you, but you need to calm down."

She was more prone to being easily angered today, they both knew. But it was harder for her to control her anger, and the smell of fear was triggering her instincts. Harry swiftly grabbed her by her arm, causing her to flinch.

"Seras let's get you down stairs" he patted her softly on the back.

The smell of fear increased with his heart rate, her eyes started to dilate the hungry for blood surfaced. "Let go Harry"

Squeezing her arm slightly he stood his ground. "Not until we get you down stairs where it's safe"

"I said let go"

He flinched as her nails dug deep into his skin. He hissed in pain.

Blood was dripping down his arm, his face in shock. Seras glanced down at her hands covered in blood, Harry's blood. It might as well have been a death sentence. In one brief moment Harry's existence would no longer be the same.

"I'm….I'm so sorry…Harry", her voice cracked at the mention of his name. Seras could not bear to look into his eyes. Her gloves, she forgot to wear them this morning that prevented her from scratching anyone. She had been so upset that she forgot to put them on.

"Se…se.." he could barely speak. Seras bolted out of the house.

* * *

><p>Sir Integra<p>

She stirred from her sleep at the sound of her name. "Sir Integra, are you in here?"

It was Walter. He moved swiftly into the library, turning on the lights in search of her.

Groaning she lifted her head to look towards the man. "What time is it Walter?"

"Oh, there you are, I've been looking all over for you." He paused looking down at his watch.

"It's seven in the evening. But that's not important right now. Harry Anders is waiting to see you. He's been here for quite some time."

"Harry Anders? What for?" She questioned while rubbing her eyes.

"He wouldn't tell me, all he said was that he needed to speak with you because it's urgent."

She hadn't heard from Harry since their last meeting a few days ago. It was because of him and that organization of his that kept her up at strange hours in search for answer. _What on earth could be so urgent,_ she pondered as the butler moved closer to her. "It is the night of the full moon" he began, handing her a glass of water "He may have some information about werewolves sir."

"Yes, yes." She slurred taking a sip. "Thank you Walter", she replied lifting herself up from the table. "Send him in."

Taking the time to recuperate from her unexpected nap, Walter escorted Harry into the library.

"Well Mr. Anders, to what do I owe your unexpected arrival?" she asked softly reaching for a cigar. "Please sit Mr. Anders"

Hesitating at first, he pulled a chair and sat across from Integra.

"I apologize for coming here of short notice but I need to speak with you"

"Then speak", she replied, sitting down once again lighting a cigar.

"Sir Integra, for the years that I have known you, I have come to respect you and your organization for the way you handle your business."

Inhaling deeply, she looked towards the man with skepticism. "Well that is all flattering and all, but you can't say you've come this late just for that Harry. What is the matter?"

"I wasn't being completely honest with you Sir"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, you see." He paused, she could tell he was in pain but from what was anyone's guess. "A few days ago I came to you with news of werewolves and of MI 5's plan to merge with Iscariot"

"Yes, you did. Does this meeting concern them?" she was becoming impatient.

"No not in the slightest. On that day I brought a girl-

"Yes your niece from what I can recall. Still, where is this going Harry?"

"Yes, Seras." The way he was clenching his are, she began to wonder what more trouble he was coming to share with her. "What I didn't inform you of was of what she was"

"And just exactly is she Harry?" Rising from her seat, she turned her back to the man. "You come to me the night of a full moon, dying to see me to talk about your niece?" Then it suddenly it hit her. _How could I have been so stupid,_ she hissed.

"You brought her here without even informing me that she was a…"

"I am sorry I meant to disrespect to you or your organization. I've kept it secret everyone since I've taken her in."

She looked out over the balcony silent. She couldn't believe it. First he brought troubling news into her home and then had the nerve to keep her in the dark while he stored a werewolf under her nose.

"MI 5 has no clue?" she asked softly

"No. if they did they would have taken her from me and done god knows what with her."

"Sir Integra please I beg you." he paused panting. "I've come to you tonight to ask of you please, take the girl, please."

"You are in no position to order me to do anything for you. You bring a werewolf into my home without my permission, right under my nose." Integra raised her voice causing him to jump.

"Please Sir. I was foolish I know; trying to raise a werewolf on my own. But under you care she would definitely-"

"I don't want to hear it! Just what is you angle Mr. Anders bringing a werewolf into my home. How are you so sure that MI 5 doesn't know?"

"No! I can assure you, I mean no disrespect. I merely was thinking about the child. I knew her father, and after his death I wanted to do everything I could to protect the girl. I hid her, from MI-5 knowing what they would do to her. I came to you, hoping you would-"

"Would what? Take advantage of storing a werewolf here? Why now Harry, you seem to have everything under control."

Harry's face turned pale, the look of death. He moved closer to Integra, lifting his arm revealing a series of scratches. "I was hoping to build a better relationship with you Sir Integra." Shocked she paused "Harry…you're"

"Everything that I've said about you is true" he cradled his wounds, draping the gauze over it once more.

"I was hoping that I could take care of the girl until she got older. But now that my fate is sealed, I come to you asking…no, begging for help." Looking downwards he inhaled. It seemed like a normal scratch that would heal, but now that it was the day of a full moon his fate was now elsewhere. "Please, she is the only family I have. I promised her father she'd be safe"

"This concerns me how Harry?"

Looking up from his arm, he chuckled. "Sir Integra, for all the years I've known of you, cold hearted never came to mind. But if you need a motive well, you will have something MI5 doesn't, a werewolf and one that is alive. You see Iscariot holds them, tampers with them, tortures them, but you on the other hand have one right in the palm of your hand."

She stayed silent, contemplating what trouble this would bring to her in the future. She could house Alucard with no issues, he has been with the household for centuries but to have another monster under her roof would not go well with the round table. But, here sat a pleading man, a colleague who was in need of help. She didn't have any time to waste with the round table. She had to make a decision and quickly.

"Where is she?"

"That I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? It close to dark and you have no idea where you werewolf is?"

"Walter," she called, "Get Alucard."

"Yes, madam", he replied while bowing and taking his leave.

"What about you Harry? She said softly. "I'm not sure if I can protect you from them. You are still part of MI 5. I cannot help you if they begin to ask."

"Don't worry about me madam", he smiled. "It's Seras that I am worried about the most."

"What will you do Harry? You could turn-

"Don't worry, I'll lock myself up."

"Stay here for the night", she interrupted, "we can house you here and search for the girl".

"No I'll be fine but thank you, for everything"

"Harry, its a few hours before the full moon I insist you stay here."

"I can't, please I have to do this on my own."

Taking a moment of silence, against her better judgment she agreed.

"Take care of yourself Harry. If you refuse my offer, please make sure you stay safe".

"I will madam, thank you."

"I want you to come see her tomorrow. She will need you." She said, resting her hand on his shoulder. She tried her best to comfort the wounded man. "I know this is all difficult for you right now, but we will find her."

"Sir Integra", she turned at the sound of her name.

Walter and Alucard appeared by the doorway awaiting her orders.

"I have a mission for both of you."

"Well, I will be taking my leave", Harry said walking towards the entrance with his shoulders slumped. "Thank you again, Integra".

Looking towards the man as he exited the room, Alucard sneered. "Housing a werewolf is foolish, she could have ripped your head off."

"Alucard", Integra snapped. "I will not have you talk to my guest in that manner."

Harry looking towards the vampire gave a weak smile. "No, he's right Integra. It was stupid of me", he paused. "but it was the only option I had. She is family after all."

"Let me walk you out at least", she said escorting him down the hallway, Walter and Alucard not to far behind.

As they approached the main exit, they stood for a moment at the entrance overlooking the skyline. They could all feel it, the change in the air. "Its getting dark", Harry said looking back towards Integra, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Walking towards his car, Integra looked back at Walter and Alucard. "I need you to find the girl. It's crucial that you both to find her before she turns."

"All this time he's been keeping her a secret?" Walter declared.

"It seems."

"What about the round table? Should we inform them of-"

Not yet. Lets focus on finding her fin-"

**POW**

The loud echoing noise rang in the air as they all searched for the source.

_Oh_ _God_, "Harry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thump.<strong>

The pain in her chest was making it even more difficult for her to breath. _No, not now_, she cried, falling to the ground clenching her chest. She could feel her joints breaking out of place one by one. Clenching the cold dirt beneath her she began to scream. Every month during the full moon right as she began to transform, it felt like her last. She began thinking of pleasant things, like her last Christmas with her parents when her father held her high on his shoulders as she placed the angels on the tree

To the first birthday with Harry.

She would replay these moments in her mind over and over until the darkness came.

* * *

><p>"It's been ages since we've been on a mission together. The wave of nostalgia is coming back to me, like the time you got your ass handed to you by the last werewolf we've encountered. Maybe more werewolves should spring up so we continue to have this time of bonding", he chided looking towards the butler.<p>

"I was but a boy back then; surely you can't expect me to stand a chance against an older and stronger opponent".

"Well, luckily this one is a child. Or will you need some help with this one too?" He laughed.

He sourly looked in the vampire's direction clenching his hands. Cutting up the vampire into a million pieces wouldn't harm the bastard much, but it would personally make him feel much better.

Where shall we begin looking for her? It's beginning to get dark we don't want her running around for others to see her

Oh don't worry; I know exactly where the wolf hides.

* * *

><p>"Have they left yet?"<p>

"Yes, Sir."

"Good.I want you to round up a few good men, follow them. Report back to me of their location."

"Aye, Sir."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Alucard?" They had been walking for what seemed like several hours. The vampire insisted on dragging him into the park causing the butler to be skeptical of his sense of direction.<p>

"We are getting close, I can sense her."

The silence was enough to make the butler feel on edge. Readying himself he waited for his companion to give a clear direction

Stopping dead in his tracks, Alucard looked upward towards the night sky.

"Now, you want to be very careful around the younger ones. They have no idea of their strength and are easily frightened. She should be around-"

Suddenly, a large wolf charged towards the two. Picking himself off the ground, Walter gazed upon the company.

He was in awe. It had been nearly 40 years since he'd seen a werewolf shift. She was a bit shorter than the last werewolf he'd encounter but he factored it to her age. On all fours, she came to about his chest with blondish fur caked with mud. Staring into her eyes he could no longer see her bright blue eyes, but instead all black.

"Look at her Walter, such a magnificent creature!"His companion yelled with pride. The smug bastard was enjoying every moment of this.

"If by magnificent you mean, threatening then yes, yes she is"

She stood up on her hind legs making her much taller than the two, hand arched at her sides. Growling, she began to walk towards them.

"Oh, the butler is not becoming cowardice in his old age is he?"

"Cowardice?! I beg your pardon".

"Granted, dear butler."

Walter was the first to move. He had to secure her from making any attempts at running away, or worse case attempting to rip them to pieces. She charged at them once again heading in his direction. Taking out his wires, he wrapped them around her, restricting any movement.

Struggling, attempting to wriggle her way from his grasp she let out a loud howl, sending an echoing shriek into the air. He could feel the vibrations through his wires as his hands began to bleed from her tug. "Stay still my dear or you'll be in pieces"

"Dear Walter, my master wished for her to be alive and in one piece I am shocked and appalled by your behavior".

"Now is not the time Alucard help me restrain her".

"No you're doing a fine job, Walter", he said with a grin.

_Some help you are, _he mused.

"Ms. Victoria", he shouted doing his best to hold his grip. "We were sent to come and get you. Harry sent us!"

She stopped struggling at the sound of his name. It seems he found the magic words to calm the beast. "Yes Harry, we are friends of his." Lowering herself on all fours she approached him with a soft look in her eyes.

"Oh, quite interesting," Alucard remarked.

"Harry wanted us to find you", he said while slowly resting his hand on her muzzle. "That's it Seras".

"Well done butler. Who knew you had such a way with woman", Alucard laughed.

"Alucard, now is not the time", he replied sourly.

Suddenly a knife landed next to Seras, causing her to snarl at the oncoming visitor.

"Yeh heathen from hells gates. May you return from the bowels of the depth from where you came."

There stood a large priest, wielding a pair of swords coming towards them.

"Ah, Escariot's section 13. I was wondering when we would finally meet".

"And you must be the demon pet that Hellsing had locked away for centuries. It seems werewolves won't be the only things I kill tonight." He said, taking out an extra pair of knives.

"What is the meaning of this?" Walter yelled, as Seras tugged harder on the wires.

"I have been sent here to deal with the infestation. If you two stand in my way, I'll have no choice but to terminate the likes of yeh."

"We had the situation under control until you appeared." Another nuisance while trying to restrain an already pissed off werewolf was becoming a little too much for his taste.

Stepping forward Alucard smiled. "I will take care of our little guest here, restrain her."

"Yes, that's becoming quite difficult Alucard," he snapped. She was beginning to tug harder and harder on the wires causing them both to bleed.

Alucard was the one who made the first move taking out the jackal firing multiple rounds at the priest. With quickness however the priest dodged the oncoming attacks.

"Seras! I need you to stay still" he yelled, struggling to hold on. Her growls were becoming more violent looking in Andersons direction.

"Looks like you missed, Vampire. Now it's my turn", he yelled throwing a series of knives. Alucard, grinning like the madman he was, dodged all but a few of his knives while firing a few rounds back in retaliation.

Ducking to avoid a few himself, Walter gasped as one cut through his arm, causing him to retract his arms. "Dammit", he muttered. With a final tug, Seras freed herself from his grasp, sprinting towards Alucard and the priest.

"Alucard, she's going to go for him" Walter yelled

She began swinging her arms recklessly at the two as they both dodged. Anderson throwing his knives towards her, while Alucard fired rounds in his direction in defense. Anderson, in haste to dodge the bullets tripped and was grabbed by Seras large paw. She lifted him to meet her gaze, squeezing him.

"My, My, this one is feistier than the last few I've killed," he grunted. Slipping his arm out of her grasp he stabbed her as hard as he could causing her to howl in pain. Falling to the ground he attempted to stab her again.

Alucard on queue began firing rounds at the priest once again.

"Grab her Walter", he commanded.

On command he pulled out the wires, wrapping it around the wounded wolf, but at the instant, she struggled. "This is becoming more difficult than I would have hoped, but no matter, you all will perish tonight," Anderson yelled.

"Give it up priest, you are clearly outnumber", yelled a familiar voice.

Looking into the distance, Integra approached them with two soldiers by her side.

"Sir Integra." Walter felt relieved.

"Paladin Alexander Anderson. So it seems Iscariot has brought its pet to our territory to wreak havoc."

"There would be no havoc to reek if it weren't for your servants standing in my way of my mission."

She looked towards Walter and Seras, then back towards the priest. "That werewolf is ours. Your mission will have to be taken elsewhere"

Picking up his swords, he scoffed. "I am not leaving until that werewolf is dealt with".

Seras began growling again, inching towards Anderson. "Will you restrain her Walter", Integra yelled.

"That won't be happening", she continued, "I suggest you take your leave."

"And if I don't", he replied, grinning like a madman.

"Then Alucard will make sure you return home safely in a body bag", she smiled.

He scoffed placing his swords out of sight. "I will be back to finish the job. They will hear about this Sir Integra Hellsing. You house a monster and sympathize with another seems you are getting soft in yeh age."

"And you are becoming more monstrous in your age Father Anderson".

Walter was relieve it was over, or at least that part. Seras was still violently yanking, causing him to wince in pain. Integra moved closer to the werewolf as her bodyguards timidly moved foward for her protection.

"I see you all found her". She was just as in awe as he was. Walter reminded himself it was her first time looking face to face at a werewolf.

"What, you didn't have any faith that we would master?" Alucard replied chuckling.

"Hmph, after seeing that little show of yours no".

Seras snapped at Integra, causing her bodyguards to ready their weapons. Stepping backward, she looked towards her servant. "Calm her down Alucard."

"But our dear butler here-"

"Enough playing around, you've dealt with them before now calm her down."

"As you wish, my master." He bowed, moving closer to Walter. Cutting himself with the wires extended between the two he grinned.

"Let her go, Walter." In awe, the man refused. "You know I can't do that, Alucard."

"After all these years we've worked together and yet you still don't trust me. Let her go." Walter could feel his body moving against his will. He knew it was Alucard's doing. "Dammit Alucard, stop", his arms slowly retracted the wires from the wolf. She shook free and gathered herself on her hind legs growling, attempting to charge.

**Wolf girl, **his voice boomed. Standing in front her he spilled his blood on the ground beneath her. "The piece of filth who was your sire will be no more to you" Walter watched as the blood ooze onto the ground. "From now on I will be your master until your death, now drink."

Without hesitation, she began lapping the blood from the ground frantically.

"She is now under my command as I am her sire." He smiled moving towards her, cradling her head in his hands.

"Now, sleep wolf girl. Sleep"

* * *

><p>When she came to, all she could think about was the pain. The days following the full moon always proved to be difficult for her. At times it would take her longer periods of time to fully regain consciousness and mobility. All of her joints felt as if they were on fire, while her face felt swollen and numb. The smell, a familiar musty old smell hit her nose as her senses were returning to her slowly. <em>This place, I've been here before<em>, she thought as she tried to sit up. Her sight was blurry and a bit of red causing her to squint harder attempting to focus. Doing her best at making out her surroundings, she realized she was in a dungeon. _Harry,_ She panicked trying to lift herself from the bed.

"You may want to take it easy dear. You've had quite a night" she jumped at the sound of the voice directed towards her.

"You're, you're the butler from the mansion" she slurred coming to.

"Yes dear, the mansion you are in right now actually" Removing the bandage from her face he chuckled. She noticed his hands were scarred badly she could smell the residue of blood and antibiotic ointment. Before she could ask, he broke her train of thought.

"I must say", he began, walking towards the table placing her bandages in the trash. "You my dear are the first werewolf I've seen in years. I never thought I'd see your kind ever again in my lifetime. It seems as if they all were long gone by now."

Handing her water and two tablets for the pain from what she could gather, he proceeded to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I….I don't have a kind", she spat. "I'm just me". Her head was pounding; the ringing wouldn't cease itself from causing her more pain. Tossing back the pill, she looked towards the elder.

"Yes well, my apologies miss Victoria", he responded with a solemn expression on his face.

There was a brief pause as she tried to gather her thoughts and form the right words to say to the man.

Rubbing her temples she began.

What happened last night?"

"We found you out in a field last night and brought you here before anyone else could see".

Stirring in the bed she realized she wasn't in her clothes from the night before. Instead she wore a large uniform shirt and cargo shorts. A brief feeling of embarrassment washed over. _Oh God, I hope he didn't have to dress me. _A blush crept on her face at the thought.

As if the butler could read her mind he spoke. "Oh, don't worry I wasn't the one to change you while you were unconscious", he chuckled awkwardly

Seras sighed with relief. "One of the misses of the house found a few garments that might fit you better and agreed to change you while you were out", he continued.

Then she remembered her caretaker, Harry and the fight they had last night. Had he left her with them after being attacked fearing that she was a threat? And now that they knew what she was, what were they going to do?

"Am I…in trouble?" she questioned softly unable to meet the man's gaze.

Don't worry we deal with the supernatural all the time. Although your case is rare nothing will happen to you.

She sighed with relief.

"Where's Harry? Is he coming to get me? We had an argument last night and I ran away from him, I have to tell him I'm alright. He probably is somewhere looking for me." Lifting the covers she swung her legs over the bed. "He's like a mother hen if I don't let him know I'm alright he'll worry, she said with a chuckle and a smile.

The butler had a pained expression on his face. "You're all cleaned up dear. Sir Integra will fill you in on the details in a moment. You need to take it easy, you're still healing."

He patted her knee giving her a reassuring look on her face.

"I just need to call Harry and tell him where I am." She panicked. She couldn't afford to waste anymore time, Harry was probably looking all over for her. It was bad enough that she ran away from him during the night of the full moon the poor man was probably terrified something terrible happened.

She rose against his plead. The pain sending a shock through her body caused her to fall to the floor. With the aid of the butler she was lifted from the cold ground.

"Do take it easy Seras, you won't be able to walk for quite awhile."

Just then, the door swung open, as the lady of the house Sir Integra stood before her in her usual attire.

"Seras, good you're awake" she said softly.

"Ms. Integra, where is Harry? Why am I here and not back home?"

"Seras", she replied, "have a seat".

"No! Not until you tell me."

"Seras, Harry is…"

The tears began to form as her fears began to rise. "He took his own life last night right after he came to me for help. Help in finding you and bringing you back safely".

"No! I just saw him last night. We just had a fight and I have to tell him I'm sorry."

"Seras, we did everything we could to help him, he loved you very much."

"Then he can tell me that in person when he comes to get me."

The room was silent, she couldn't find any words to say and neither could the others.

The older woman placing her hands on her shoulders in comfort. "You will be safe here. From anyone who tries to harm you and you will be well taken care of in my organization. You have my word."

"Come Walter, let's give her a minute."

"I just want to go home, please" she pleaded, taking the covers over her head in a whimper. Here she was, alone again in a dank dark basement. She wanted to go home. To think just yesterday her and Harry were eating dinner, talking, laughing, and arguing. Now he was gone and she stuck with strangers.

Last night was a haze. She could remember bits and pieces of seeing the butler and the demon saving her. The blood, she remembered tasting the blood again quenching her long famished appetite. The more and more she attempted to remember, the more exhausted she became until sleep set in.

* * *

><p>The days that followed seemed to blur together as Seras continued to struggle regaining her strength. Her senses returned to normal during the second day, but her body still felt as weak. She could sit and stand for a short period of time before she had to lie back down completely feeling exhausted. She hadn't seen the lady of the house, Sir Integra, much since the first night and luckily did not hear from the black hound. Unfortunately she could still smell it, the smell of death that reeked in the basement. She was well aware to what lived in the very basement as her, and often had trouble sleeping with the thought of it. The butler, Walter, she learned would come with food and medicine to check up on her. Sometimes he would bring something to entertain her for a short while.<p>

Their conversations were stiff and formal. Good mornings and good evening followed by thank you's whenever he brought her any food. However she began to be more eager to see him. She began to feel more relaxed around him.

"I'm bored"

"Well there will be plenty to do once you get better my dear."

"You're not thinking of putting me to work with chores are you" she asked with a sour look and a low growl.

"You have to earn your keep somehow." He said defensively keeping his distance from her at the sound of her growl. "I'm sure you can handle it by yourself"

"All by myself? This place is massive, it'd take weeks" she whined covering her face with a pillow

He laughed "Relax dear, we have maids for that. I'm just yanking your chain Ms. Victoria"

"Don't scare me like that Walter" she exhaled with relief. She was happy to see their relationship becoming more lax.

They shared a brief moment of silence

"You know any card games, Walter?"

I mean if you have time that is, she look downwards. Though they were on good terms, she reminded herself to keep her distance.

Well let's see. I know gin rummy, are you familiar with that one?

Oh, I played that with Harry all the time she remarked with a boastful grin. But at the mention of his name her expression dimmed.

Walter in turn also frowned. "I'll be back dear, let me see if I can find my cards

"Ok" she softly replied.

It had only been a few days since Harry's death and constantly felt fresh in her mind. She still had a hard time believing that he was gone. Gone forever and never to be seen again. No second chances at telling him how much she was sorry or how much she cared for him. The denial made it more difficult for her to come to terms with losing her caretaker. She felt helpless to stop the tears from falling from her face. Curling up into a ball she draped the covers over her head. _It's all my fault, and now he's gone._

* * *

><p>She needed comfort, of this he knew. Alucard however would never allow himself to give her that pleasure. He wouldn't coddle the girl every time tears formed in her eyes. For all the whimpers that seeped through her throat. For that, he could feel anger, and resentment resonating within her.<p>

Enter the butler of the evening. Alucard hissed through his teeth at the old man.

"Come to coddle the child again? It's hard to train a pet when you negate my methods."

"She's just a child Alucard"

"She's just a monster, butler. Like the ones you used to kill years ago."

Walter's facial expression hardened.

"Well, well getting soft and forgiving in your old age Walter? There was a time, if I can recall when you used to enjoy the slaughter of monster. No mercy from the angel of death."

"Seras is just a young girl"

"Seras Seras Seras, all about the girl. You said it yourself Butler, she is my pet, and as my pet she will be properly trained as all pets are."

"And as a member of my household, she will be treated as such. She may be your pet, but you are mine." Integra replied walking towards Alucard. Greeted with a bow from Walter she proceeded to walk towards her servant.

"Ah, indeed I am. As such I withhold certain desires from my youngling as you do me. I have learned from the best, haven't I master?"

A scowl formed on her face as his smile widened.

She is grieving, Alucard. I know a creature like you who is not capable of feeling, may not comprehend, but she is still very young and needs time to cope.

"You humans and your sympathy, it's pathetic." He spat. "Of course frail mortal creatures such as you would say that. But she and I live for centuries. This is but a scratch in her long line of existence."

Integra stared coldly into her servants eyes without so much as a flinch. Her animal once again tugged at the reigns attempting to establish his dominance. Consequently she, in retaliation had to establish hers and to remind him of who is in charge.

"She's been through enough, do not provoke her. She is a member of this house and she will feel welcomed. You are to stay away from her until she has fully recovered. Is that clear?"

"Yes, master", he stressed, "Anything you wish".

She sighed. "The thought of him having a "pet" is already giving me a bloody headache. And here I thought it would actually help".

"You know Sir Integra; as much as I rather not see her as such, maybe it's not such a bad idea for Alucard to have a pet. They do say pets are very therapeutic, may even calm the beast."

"Yes well, I guess we'll have to see if that reigns true now wont we?"

* * *

><p>By the fifth day she was back to normal. Able to walk, stand and run with no problems or pain. However, she never traveled any further from her room in the basement. One of the maids would come bringing her clothes with normally consists of the Hellsing uniform. Shirts, skirts, shorts and occasionally a few clothes for her to lounge in, that the older maid brought from home. One of her daughters seem to outgrown them. She was thankful for the kindness and to see another warm face in the massive household. However, Seras was too afraid to ask what exactly would she be doing to earn her keep at Hellsing. She knew everything in life came with a price, and her living here under the Hellsing household eating well as well as she had, she was bound to repay them. They knew she was a werewolf and hadn't disposed of her, so did that mean possibly that they would use her powers somehow? She chose to not dwell on the answers.<p>

As her guest left her room, she poked her head out in the hallway and watched the older woman leave. The hallway reeked of death, and the further she went the louder the smell. Seras let out a whimper. She'd rather be upstairs in the many rooms that the household held, smelling the musty wallpaper than to be locked up like an animal down here with that creature. But his presence seem to always be looming close by, filling the young wolfling with anxiety that he was near. At night the smell was at its worst as if he was standing right outside her door waiting. As if he was waiting to be invited in.

The light sounds of echoing footsteps interrupted her thoughts.

While squinting to see who the oncoming visitor was, she smelled a familiar scent.

"Good morning, Walter", she said, sporting a large smile.

"Good morning dear. Ah, I see you have fully recovered."

"Yep. Back to normal" she smiled. "No pain either".

"That's good to hear. I've been sent to fetch you dear, Sir Integra would like to speak with you briefly upstairs"

She wasn't too thrilled about that idea. She was still intimidated by the older woman.

Sera's followed Walter up the stairs from the basement and down the hallways towards Integra's office. The dreaded walk seemed like forever. _The place is a bloody maze,_ she moaned, trying to keep up with the swift butlers pace. After the umpteenth turn, they passed a hallway full of men dressed in the same uniform who all seemed to be surprised by her appearance. Some called out to her, making cat call noises which irritated her on their way out.

"Don't mind them, you won't see much of them" the butler scoffed.

"Who are they?"

"They are part of our organization, hired men who work to exterminate any supernatural threats to the public."

"I've been meaning to ask you Walter, what is it that I will be doing here? I mean, if I'm not going to do chores, or work with them" she said pointing to the men, "what will I be doing?"

Pausing, he looked back towards her. "Sir Integra will fill you in on that"

Walter escorted her into the room. Upon her entry, Seras scrunched her nose at the strong odor of smoke. Attempting to not offend the lady of the house she simple rubbed her nose softly and made the slightest noise in displeasure.

"Ah Seras" the woman said, while snuffing out her latest cigar. "Glad to see you are doing better"

"Yes m'am. Thank you for taking me in, after Harry", she paused unable to finish.

"Yes, I must say I am sorry for you loss. As I stated before you will be taken care of here and will work for us."

"That's what I have been meaning to tell you, what is it that I will be doing?"

"Do you know what my organization does?"

"Hmm", she paused, "You all are like MI 5 I suppose".

"Yes. For centuries the Hellsing organization protected the citizens from any supernatural threats. Here you will serve as an officer and will protect citizens from such threats. You will be receiving training from one of our instructors and Walter along with a private tutor will help you continue your studies. It won't be necessary for you to attend a university; you will be homeschooled from this point on."

She lit another cigar causing Seras flinched at the smell. "As for your other training"

"Other training?"

"Werewolf training, its time you learn how to control your werewolf instincts. Alucard will feel you in on that later".

"Alucard?"

Integra exhaled, almost with a surprised look on her face

"Yes Alucard, the annoying pet vampire of mine that shares the same basement as you", she noted sourly.

Seras gulped. "Is there someone else that can teach me?" she said softly

"Alucard is the most competent person to teach you. You won't anyone as competent on the subject as he is"

"Besides-

"I'm almost hurt, wolf girl" he said appearing by Integra's side.

"You" she said sourly

"Pets are always difficult to train. You see how much they act up don't you master? So ungrateful", he said turning to meet Integra's gaze.

"Pet?! I am no pet"

"What you are is an animal. An animal that needs to be house broken" he laughed

She scoffed at his insults. There was no way she wanted to be near him, let alone trained by him.

"That's enough Alucard"

It was Integra this time. "You'll train the girl later, for right now Seras you will be given the weekend to fully recuperate".

"Well then, I must take my leave to see a certain butler."

**Til next time, wolf girl. **

Letting out a wimper she looked up towards the elder woman. "Sir integra is there anyone else that can train me?"

"We don't have any werewolves to teach you Seras. In fact you're the only werewolf that we know of. Alucard has worked with them for centuries he will guide you."

Seras could see the look of pity she had for her. "He can be a pain, but he will teach you what you need to know. Now, I have business to attend to, you are dismissed."

"Yes, sir".

Closing the door behind her she sighed. She would be serving under Hellsing as a soldier and also as the very creature they were after. The thought of killing other werewolves made her stomach churn. But what other choices did she have. Harry was gone, she couldn't go back to the orphanage, and even if she did they could not handle what she was. Hellsing was the only place that could help her understand more about herself. Looking down the hallway she realized Walter had made his leave some time ago which meant she was stranded. _Oh great, now how do I get back?_

**It sounds like you're in quite the predicament, wolf girl**

She jumped at the sound of the voice. Looking down she spotted the black hound wagging his tail. "No, I can find my way back just fine", she replied crossing her arms nervously.

_Was it a left then right? _ She pondered leaving the hound while walking what seemed like an eternity throughout the house attempting to find her way back.

_There_, she proudly stated, opening a large door which held a large group of men laughing and talking. _Oh god wrong one_. They all looked in her direction pausing for a moment. Feeling uncomfortable under their gazes she began to back up. "Sorry wrong room here." She smiled awkwardly

"Well what room are you looking for?" One asked with a devilish grin.

Walking closer to her, she began to back up. "No no, I can find it just fine. I'll be leaving now"

"You don't have to leave just yet" they laughed. "The least I could do is help you find a room, maybe we can –

There expressions soon changed to fear as a low growl began to form behind her. Looking backward at the source it was the hound. Taking the hint the men turned and left leaving her with the hound.

"I can handle myself you know" she said looking downwards at the animal.

The hound simply turned around walking away.

"Wait where are you going?"

**This way wolf girl if you ever want to get back to your room in this century.**

She felt ridiculous, following the animal down the hallways receiving strange looks from the maids. Finally they approached a familiar stairway leading to the basement. **There. Now that I have walked you, I must take my leave wolf girl.**

"Wait", she replied.

Integra said he was the only one who could train her, the one who has known werewolves for centuries. Now was the time that she could finally get some answers. Answers to the questions she had been asking for years.

"So you know about werewolves"

**Yes, as I stated before I've had many werewolves before you.**

"What are they like?"

His tail began to wag frantically as she began to regret asking.

* * *

><p>The morning hadn't begun the way she intended it to, nor will the day become progressively any better. Rubbing her temples she signed in annoyance. The shear amount of pressure she would be receiving from the round table was enough. MI 5 and Iscariot were aware that she was housing a werewolf and it would only be a matter of time before they approached her on the subject. She hadn't even informed her colleagues of the matter at hand and knew the minute they found out she'd be chewed out royally. But, she had to be the one to inform them before anyone got word.<p>

Having the girl around was beginning to become a nuisance more and more. But she had no one else to go to, and Harry entrusted Seras to her. Integra could empathize with the child, not having a stable family, and her parents being killed while she was really young. The hostility from her colleagues was the real issue. Grown men, who would love nothing more than to see a young woman die, she wouldn't stand for it.

_Ring, Ring_

Breaking her train of thought she looked over towards the phone.

_What now?_ She sighed, answer the phone

"Integra"

"Sir Irons", she replied.

"I've heard that you have acquired a new pet monster"

"Oh and where did you hear such a thing?"

"I have my sources. MI 5 may not be on great speaking terms with you Integra, but they did inform me of what happened a few nights ago. Did you plan to keep this a secret from the rest of the round table?"

Rubbing her temples she frowned. It seems like MI 5 wanted to stay a step ahead of her.

"I was waiting on the right opportunity to present this matter once things were under control"

"Under control?" He laughed." You have a werewolf under your house which has not been approved by us, keeping us in the dark about a matter while we become the laughing stock of our colleagues and you have control? Do you have any idea of how this makes us look? We are supposed to eliminate any threats not feed them. "

"Whatever I decide to keep in my home is none of your business. She is not a threat, we have a month until the next full moon and I will not just allow you to throw some young girl out to the real wolves."

"We meet tomorrow. I'm sure the rest of our colleagues would like to speak to it ourselves. It seems I can't take your word anymore Integra. "

Before she could reply he hung up. _Just great, just bloody fantastic._

Arriving right on time Walter entered her office with a tray of tea.

"Walter"

"Yes Madam?"

"I need something stronger. Whiskey, Vodka I don't care, just get me something"

With a sympathetic look from the elder, he nodded with an understanding.

"Right away"

_I do apologize if the chapter seems a bit rushed. The next few chapters will be better. _


	5. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, this is all purely just the imagination of a fan with access to a keyboard and a good internet connection.

*Did I mention its free?*

* * *

><p>She was surrounded by complete and utter darkness.<p>

Somehow the memories always began to flicker in her mind when the lights dimmed and the house settled.

_Stay in here Seras, whatever you do don't come out honey. _

Memories of death, despair, and loneliness, began to rewind and play over and over in her mind.

**BANG**

Clenching her sheets, she tried her best not to remember. Remember how fresh the blood smelled splattered on the walls, or how fast it began to soak inside their living room carpet. She could hear the screams as loud and crisp as she could all those years ago, see the frightful look in her mother's eye after her throat had been ripped opened, and hear the growls in the corner growing louder and louder.

Jerking out of her sleep, she caught her breath looking around the room. Wiping her brow, she proceeded to lie slowly in her bed facing the wall. _Another nightmare,_ she sighed. Since her arrival to Hellsing she found herself having more vivid nightmares, mostly about her past. As the lights went off at night, with no nightlight or window to cast a bright ray into her room, she was left alone with the haunting thick darkness and her thoughts. She started developing bad sleeping patterns staying up late at night wandering the halls rather than sleeping peacefully in her room. At times she would sneak off to sleep in the guest rooms. There she would keep the lights on, squeeze her eyes shut and pretend the room was home, sleep in Harry's bed like the nights he would be away working. Other times she would sleep under the beds with the lamps on casting shadows pretending to be on the dark basement floor of her room. Often while drifting into her slumber she began to believe she was still at home until she restored full consciousness to the reality.

Suddenly she jumped at the sound of the pipes clinking together in the walls echoing loudly in the halls. She groaned burying her head in the pillow. Between the nightmares and the odd sounds during the night she had a hard time adjusting. The creaks, thumps, and moans of the night only became louder as the time rolled into the next hour. Without her sense of sight, she assumed her other senses began to kick into high gear, leaving her wide awake until the early hours of the morning hearing things.

Shifting in the bed once more she tossed on her side to face the edge of her bed. The sounds began to simmer down, leaving only the dead silence. Walter and Integra made sure to make her feel welcomed by the Hellsing household. Regardless of the welcoming, she still felt like a stranger. Unable to find the grooves that resembled her bed, the familiar smells she has been accustomed to, and Harry's warm smile. She felt trapped in a stiff atmosphere likening an old library or museum where most of the furniture stood as dated as the residents. And the men, she sighed, more like unruly housemates that would echo in the hallways with their loud raunchy conversations. Often catching her gaze they focused their attentions and conversations for her ears to hear.

At the mention of sound, the pipes began again. Looking towards the ceiling she sighed_. _Tonight would be another sleepless night.

* * *

><p><em>Another sleepless night<em>, Integra mused while entering her office. There was too much on her mind to rest. Between the pressures she faced from her colleagues, to the new threat of werewolves looming, and finally Seras. Looking out the window at the soldiers beneath her completing their morning training, she wondered if it would be too early to have her among the ranks. Walter was busy searching for everything about the girl, birth records, family history and such. The fact that she was still a minor was a troubling thought, seeing as how she would need a legal guardian until she reached of age. Yet, she fought as hard as she could to make sure the girl was safe. If anything were to happen to Seras under her watch, she couldn't live with herself knowing she failed at keeping her word. Rubbing her temples, she hoped the problems would solve themselves soon.

"You know master, you should try not to stress so much. This is but the beginning of all good things."

Alucard appeared behind her, breaking her train of thought.

"We'll, you've been calm lately, Alucard. I'm beginning to like this more and more", she said making her way over to her desk to meet her servant.

"Hmph I'm not as bored as I used to be. It seems to ruffle their feathers to have her around. I take great enjoyment in that. Though, a sire can get exhausted with having a pet around." He smiled while sitting down.

"Oh I can attest to that", she smiled. "But you must know, she is not just some "pet" and she does have a name."

"Hmm, getting tired of me already Integra?" He said, evading her response.

"Not in the slightest, but you can be quite a pain."

Grinning, the vampire moved closer to his master. "Oh a pain?"

Leaning forward to meet his grin, "Yes, a pain. As much as pains as the others are causing me right now," she replied leaning back while closing her eyes.

"Hm, quite ridiculous aren't they?"

"They see her as a threat."

He scoffed. "She's as much as a threat as a teething puppy."

Integra chuckled softly looking towards him. "We may know that, but they don't. Right now she is the only proof of the existence of werewolves. We haven't received much word of any others. They see her as a thorn in their sides. They feel if they eliminate her then the problem will just magically go away. How bloody ignorant of them."

Pausing for a moment, she realized Alucard hadn't listened to a word she was said, instead he seemed distracted. She could tell the count hadn't received much rest himself. His eyes seemed dreary and tired while his voice seemed all too calm for her liking. Walter informed her that he hasn't been drinking as many blood packs as usual. And when asked, he shrugged off the topic.

"What seems to be the trouble, count?"

Looking up towards her he smiled. "You have quite enough on your plate master, why add more?" He was up to something, this much she knew but the what, was something that she began to question if she wanted to know.

"The roundtable may be giving you hell now but as I said before, this is the beginning of something wonderful. Besides you should take pride in housing a werewolf. They are quite hard to find."

"I have to admit I've always thought of them as a fable, something that was created to scare children in the woods. But after seeing Seras during the full moon, it's quite a sight."

He smiled, cocking his head to the side. "Consider yourself lucky. Your father always wanted to catch a werewolf while he was alive but never got the chance."

"Really", she remarked sourly.

"Yes. Too bad Walter failed at killing the beast to bring home as a Christmas present", he laughed.

Walter, walking in the room carrying a tray of tea for Integra and several documents nested in his arm frowned at the sound of his name.

"Oh speak of the angel of death himself."

Setting the tray down, handing Integra the papers he turned towards the vampire.

"As I recalled, a certain vampire failed to help me complete that mission. It was your mission in the first place. I was just the delivery boy", he countered.

Integra, looking down towards the papers sighed at the two.

Turning his attention back towards Integra he began.

"Enclosed are her birth records, medical history. It seems Ms. Victoria had quite a troubling past. Reports of violence and aggression towards adults and her peers, psychiatrist have also noted depression and thoughts of suicide. And this-"

He handed her a dated newspaper article.

_**Local officer brutally murdered**_

_Officer Victoria and his wife were killed in their home late last night from what police can describe as an unusual situation. The officers received a call from the neighbors after they reported hearing gunshots from the home around 10pm. Officers arrived on the scene, to find the couple dead from what seems like a attack from what some suspect as wolves. Their daughter Seras, was found and is in critical condition. Memorial services will be held for the local officer and his wife at a later date. _

Placing the article down on her desk she sighed. "The poor girl. To see your parents murdered in front of you, by the very same people that are responsible for turning you, I can't imagine", Integra replied.

"Quite. I'm concerned for her well being in the future, especially giving the recent circumstances" Walter said wiping his glass with a frown. Integra could tell he was growing fond of the girl. The thought made her smile.

"And yet here she is." Alucard cut in. "To have everything you've ever love taken away from you time and time again. She has been through hell and somehow has the will to continue living. She does not require your pity, just your respect", he sneered.

In awe at Alucard's words, a vampire who respects so little out of this world as it is, speaking so well of the young girl. _It seems Walter isn't the only one growing fond of her, _she thought while eyeing him.

"Yes well, it does not make it easier." She began. "Harry's funeral is today and opening that wound is something I rather not do to her."

He snarled. "He was a coward."

"Alucard!"

"He couldn't bear to serve out his life as a monster and instead took his life. If anyone deserves your pity, it should be him not the girl."

Of the many things she'd rather say to the vampire, she decided to let it go, just for once.

"Should I go get her then sir and inform her?" Walter cut in

"Yes Walter, thank you."

As the butler left the room Alucard looked towards his master. "You know they won't take kindly to having you or her there."

"Yes well I could give a damn about them."

Alucard chuckled, flashing her with a look of fondness. _My eyes must be deceiving me, _she mused.

Walter, returning shortly escorted Seras into the room.

Seeing the younger woman enter the room in such a timid demeanor, she knew inside there was much more than meets the eye. She began to awe at how such a powerful force can hide in plain sight under her girlish exterior.

"Good morning Sir Integra" she said soflty with a smile then turning towards Alucard her eyes averted his. "Master."

She began calling him that more lately which made Integra's skin crawl. Having Alucard as a sire was something she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. Being in the position as his master she had the power to control him, but to be at his mercy had to be quite terrifying.

"Ah wolf girl. Still losing sleep over the darkness I see", he laughed. "My my what large dark circles you have under your eyes." He said reaching for the girl. Her expression changed to that of anger then embarrassment.

Stepping away from his grasp she placed her hands on her hips. "Master! That's not very nice." She whined. "And I have a name you know", she added while sticking her tongue out at Alucard.

But as much as Integra was relieved, and would like nothing more for the two to continue but she had to be the bearer of bad news.

"Yes good morning, Seras. I have called you here today to inform you of the news of Mr. Anders funeral" Integra softly stated. Seras looked towards her with a questioning stare which soon dimmed at the mention of his name.

On queue Walter moved towards Seras places a hand on her shoulder for support. "You are in no way obligated to attend, but should you choose-"

"No, I want to come. It would be nice to pay my respects to him one last time", she replied softly.

"Then it's settled then. Be ready by 11 we shall leave then."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Looking through her new wardrobe for anything black to wear for the funeral, she sighed closing the drawer. Between her Hellsing uniforms and the clothes the maids gave to her she was able to make something appropriate.<p>

Placing her back to the drawer she sighed closing her eyes. _Eight days ago,_ she thought. _Eight days ago we were sitting together at the dinner table. Eight days ago he was alive._ Sniffling, she reached for a tissue off the top drawer to calm herself. She couldn't break down, not now.

Closing her door she walked up the stairs to meet the two.

"This way Seras", Walter, in a traditional black suit called from the front door.

Following him outside to the car she saw Integra dressed in a black suit, one likening to her regular attire.

Walter, opening the door for the two, looked in her direction with comforting smile. Climbing in, she flashed him a smile, a weak one but he understood.

They rode in silence on their way to the burial site which to Seras seemed to take forever. She decided to look outward at the landscape as they passed the cars, buildings and random people on the sidewalks looking in their direction, letting herself be carried away.

Once they arrived, they stayed far enough not to draw much attention from the crowd of people. Looking out towards them Seras was in awe. Harry had such a large turnout from large groups of family members escorted up front to employees dressed in the typical uniforms coming to pay him respect. The infantry men, lined up with their guns, aimed and fired as the coffin was slowly laid inside. She looked at the faces of the family members, the pain and anguish that rushed over their eyes. She fidgeted next to Integra at the sounds of the cries.

All of the denial that she held about him was extinguished at the view. There laid the coffin of her caretaker, the man who was her family for the past three years. All of the fond memories she shared with the man seemed to flash before her eyes and the coffin finally made its way down into the ground. She never expected things to turn out quite like this in the short matter of time it did. In less than a week her life was forever changed, and Harry was now gone. She sighed attempting to calm herself from making a scene. Suddenly she felt something squeeze her hand lightly. Looking down at the source she realized it was was Integra, who's eyes seemed to stay focused on the burial site before them. They stood there, for several minutes in silence looking forward as the crowed disbursed.

As the service ended one man, who had been gazing upon them for quite some time walked towards them. As he approached them, Seras recognized his face as one of Harry's closest colleagues.

"Integra", he said with a gruff accent.

"Matthews"

"So what do we owe this visit from Hellsing? Last time I checked, we weren't on the best of speaking terms"

"Now is not the time, I've come to pay my respects to a fellow colleague."

He shifted his eyes onto Seras, causing her to feel uneasy. From their past interactions the man was often friendly to her, but now standing at the grave site of his colleague, his looks turned cold. "I see you've brought that-".

"Don't you dare finish that", Integra warned. "Not ever and especially not here." She finished, causing Seras to jump.

Looking at her with a smug smirk on his face he nodded his head. "Well, we'll have nice little chat at the appropriate time now wont we", he responded taking his leave.

"We should be leaving soon", Walter softly stated as Integra agreed.

Taking one final look, she followed the two back towards the car. _Goodbye, Harry._

To Seras, the car ride home was more excruciating. She sat in between Integra and Walter this time while clenching the tissue that her elders gave to her earlier. Looking down in her lap she tried her best to conceal the anger, the sorrow, and the guilt building in her chest. Tears began to form in her eyes, clumsily falling onto her hands.

Integra, picking up on her soft sobs wrapped her arm around her.

"Its ok, you can let it out."

Feeling a weight lifted from her, she let the tears pour. She could feel Walters hand squeezing her hand with comfort and support.

Feeling the exhaustion of sorrow taking its toll on her, she rested her head onto Integra's shoulder sighing. Taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her new caretaker from the cigars to a light hint of perfume she slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.

_Shorter chapter but there is more to come. Thanks for all the reviews, and feedback. _


	6. Duties of a master, Duties of a butler

_A.N Thank you guys for still tuning in to this story. Thanks for all the reviews, followers, and favorites, you guys make a gal feel special. With that said I have returned with not one, but two chapters! I'm in the process of revising and uploading the second one. Hope you all enjoy it._

Disclaimer : I do not own Hellsing. nuff said

* * *

><p>The dreams became more livid as of lately. Awakening from his slumber he felt the dampness running down his face. Placing his hand on the source he was taken aback by the sight of blood. He had spent the night in tears. Wiping the blood from his face he scoffed. It had been ages since he's felt feelings from his former life. To much of his surprise however, the tears weren't the source of sorrow, but joy. Tears of joy from a happier time in his life. A time in his youth.<p>

The smell of the forest was always a pleasant aroma that brought back fond memories he had long forgotten. To him it captured the smell of freedom he enjoyed as a young boy. The soft ground beneath his feet, the silence of nature and the calming isolation away from human distractions. The vivid dreams began to fill his mind more and more since finding her. His pet.

Shifting in his chair his sights fell on the blood pack on the table besides him. He cringed, reaching towards it. It became more difficult for him to drink the blood packs after tasting her blood. The warm vibrant taste of virgin blood, a taste he had been long starved of by Hellsing was now his to savor when he desired. Deciding out of boredom to idly dangle the blood pack between his fingers he smiled. No matter how much you would bend or twist her spirits, she would never break. The creature peacefully sleeping down the hall from him was his to do with what he pleased. Tossing the package aside, he sighed. It was in her very nature to be loyal and now that they are bounded by blood the only way she would leave his sight was by death. No matter how much she might desire to leave, she would not abandon him.

He could also tell she would be the most powerful one yet. That beneath the girlish exterior was something worthy of his attention. But in order for her to reach her full potential she needed a well deserved push. Integra cleared the girl for training and without specific instructions or limitations he had full reign on how he would raise her. It was his duty as a master, to make sure that she reached her full potential as a werewolf and he would make sure of it.

It was time

* * *

><p>The restless feeling churning in her stomach woke Seras from her slumber. Trying her best to shake the feeling, she turned onto her side clutching the sheets tightly. At the sense of feeling the hairs on the back of her neck standing up she jumped, shaking with a chill. She could feel a presence, a deadly one in her room.<p>

Sitting up in her bed quickly rubbing her eyes sheepishly she searched for the source, only to realize that she was back in her room in the Hellsing mansion alone with the hollow sounds. Hmph, must be my imagination, she sighed. Stretching in her bed making a loud yawn she turned slightly to the right suddenly coming face to face with a devilish grin causing her to scream.

"Your voice is just fine wolf girl no need to yell", Alucard grinned.

"God, are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack?", she cried pulling the covers over her eyes. "Just how long were you watching me sleep?" she added lowering the covers eyeing him suspiciously.

He scoffed, "Calm yourself child, you're not that interesting."

Taking a minute to recollect herself looking down at her attire she frowned. _Oh right, the funeral_. She still was dressed in her black attire from the morning. Rubbing her face she realized she spent the night in tears. The sting from the morning still laid heavy in her mind. The thought of her caretaker and friend laying in peace.

"Just how long was I out? she asked softy.

"It does not matter, tonight we start your training", he said lifting himself from the bed extending his hand.

"Oh, right."

She took his hand scooting off her bed.

"Beautiful night, isn't it wolf girl?" His mischievous grin, fully flashing his fangs made her feel still felt nervous around the vampire. It was the first time they were completely alone since her arrival to the Hellsing household. Their first encounter hadn't been much of a pleasant one seeing as how he threatened her and attacked her. She knew it would only be a matter of time before the calm facade of his would drop completely. The mere sense of his power stiffened the atmosphere making her feel uncomfortable.

"I suppose so", she replied rubbing her arm.

She knew exactly what he was, a monster. A monster that has chosen her as a pet. She scoffed, despised by the thought. She might have been a werewolf but she refused to be degraded as less of a person. A pet to amuse someone, it was worse than being belittled as a child. What was worse was the habit she began to pick up. Without even thinking about it, she would blurt out "master" to the man. She wanted to bite down on her tongue every time the word surfaced, but it felt as natural as calling a parent mom or dad.

Come to think of it, she couldn't even recall the last time he actually used her name to call her. It was always wolf girl

Lost in her thoughts she came to the realization that the vampire had disappeared. "Wait, where'd you go?" She yelled desperately searching around the room

_How did he do that?_

**Come along wolf girl. Follow the sound of my voice**

The voice sent a chilling feeling down her spine once more causing her to fall onto the ground. Tilting her head to the side her face soured. "No fair, you're voice carries everywhere."

**Focus, you're not using your senses properly. If you did you would know where I am at all times**

Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply. The scent of death filled her nose with a trace of something extra that she could only identify as her master. Sighing she scolded herself again at the use of the word. _His name is Alucard, not master. Get it together_. She shook her head.

Opening her door, she peeked at the end of the dimly lit hallway._ Must everything in this bloody place be creepy?_ She questioned. Seras vowed never to go further than her room in the basement, but at this point she didn't have much of a choice. If she could find him then her skills would get better. He was the key to her learning more about herself. No matter how big of a jerk he could be, he held the answers she desperately needed. She could recall from past experiences sensing Harry approaching their home from miles away the closer the time of the full moon approached. But the skill was nearly impossible to achieve by mere will.

Walking deeper into the hallway she exhaled attempting to calm her nerves. Following corridor after corridor, she found herself traveling deeper into his trap.

**Now**, his words echoed loudly in the hallway

Shaking with a chill, she opened her eyes quickly dodging his attack, sending her to the ground. Looking up to see her master, dressed differently this time in an all black attire without his sunglasses and hat with his fist neatly wedged in the brick wall above her.

"Good. A bit slow but with time..", he trailed off pulling his arm out.

"Wait, what the bloody hell was that? You nearly knocked my head off." She couldn't believe it. For him to have that much power, and with ease remove his hand without the slightest bit of pain.

"Hmph." He hardly seemed fazed by her complaints. She looked at his arm, damaged from the blow. Had she not moved, that could easy have landed on her face. Then her eyes trailed down on the blood dripping down his arm as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Seras couldn't deny the recent cravings for the thick taste of his blood. As much as it disgusted her, the new profound hunger reared its head at the sight of blood.

Noticing her gaze, he flashed a cocky grin towards her. "Hungry wolf girl?"

" No", she replied with a look of disgust. "That could have been my head".

"It could have been", he smirked disappearing again, **But it wasn't.**

_Oh great, again._ She was beginning to hate his version of hide and seek. Looking at the wall he attacked her heart began to beat faster at the thought. If she stayed where she was, she was sure to have her head knocked off. But how she could sense him was beyond her comprehension. It was difficult for her, she knew she couldn't do it by will.

**You need to be able to sense those around you. If you are able to sense my presence then the others will be with ease.**

"We'll maybe i rather not", she muttered under her it would be a good thing to not sense him let alone see him.

The lights in the basement dimmed around her as she felt a swift chill. Folding her arms inward and slouching over she squinted her eyes. It was becoming harder for her to see. She could tell he was tampering with her surroundings, even creating a light fog.

**There are people out there, many who desire to kill you. You must be aware of your surroundings at all times wolf girl, **he stressed.

Looking around for the source of his voice, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Looking back she met a fiery gaze within the fog.

"Find me wolf girl. Find me before I find you", it whispered causing her to scream.

* * *

><p>Running down the hall Seras tried her hardest to try to locate the main stairwell. She didn't want to bother with the vampire anymore. <em>Damn the training, he's trying to kill me<em>. Trying to retrace her steps she searched desperately for her room knowing she would be close. The fog was making it more difficult for her to see. She stumbled, grasping onto the walls helping her move forward. "It should be right around this.." she paused turning left at the next corner when her heart dropped. "This hallway, seems familiar." She dropped to the ground in her realization that she had been running around in circles. _I'm...I'm lost._ Placing her hands on her head she screamed.

"How could I let myself get lost? Why did I follow him?"

Picking herself up, she looked for another passageway. Opening a large door she peeked inside to thick darkness. Another dead end, she sighed. Suddenly six red eyes stared back at her growling causing her to jump. Before she could close the door the large black hound dashed towards her biting her arm deeply. Hissing in pain she looked as the hound snarling at her. She lunged at the dog chasing it into the room. "Come here you mangy bastard", she clenched her arm at the stinging sensation. The sense of anger swelled in her stomach towards the animal. Part of her knew it was just a distraction, but the anger overtook her causing her to lung at the dog grabbing him by the throat. Digging her nails into the animals neck she bit down on his neck growling. The dog whimpered in pain as she dug her nails deeper tasting the thick taste of blood. The blood began to spill from his neck onto the floor and into her clothing and the dog wriggled more violently and with an instant the dog disappeared from her grasp leaving her alone once again.

Regaining consciousness she tried calming herself. Looking down at her hands stained with blood her heart jumped. _What have I done?_ She was shocked. She couldn't control herself. It was like something inside of her took over needing to find the dog, desiring to kill it. Licking her lips, the taste of blood still resonated making her salivate.

I need to get out of here. Looking towards the exit she ran.

* * *

><p>It was close, she could sense it. Placing her hand on the handle she inhaled. "This has to be it." Opening another door, she came upon a room similar to hers that held a large chair likening a throne and a coffin lying on the floor. She jumped at the sight of the coffin. "This must be his coffin" she said laying her hand down on the sturdy lid as her nails scrapped the fine wood. Looking closer to the letters engraved on the top. Birds of.. Hermes?<p>

"You are never allowed to touch my coffin, is that understood wolf girl?"

She turned around to face him.

"And you shall never enter this room without my permission." He grabbed her arm tightly causing her to flinch

"Let me go", she pleaded.

"You deviated off the path child. And now that I've found you-", he paused. He had the look of a hungry animal as he dug his nails tighter in her wound.

"Hungry, so hungry. Now come here my pet, your master is in need of a drink."

"I'm not some snack, and I'm definitely no pet", she hissed as the tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

He laughed madly at her turning towards her with glowing red eyes. "Oh but my dear, of both you are."

She hated it, being stuck here with this monster. "You're supposed to train me, not abuse and attack me" she yelled hitting him roughly in the chest.

Accepting her blow, he shook unfazed by any pain. "How else will you learn wolf girl", he grinned mischievously. "Besides, had you been able to control your temper, you wouldn't be here, now would you my dear?"

She felt a pang in her heart. Swinging her fist towards him, she instead collided with a wall. Tears began to fall from her face; the thought was still fresh from the morning. "Take that back" she said charging towards the vampire. She wanted to wipe that smug look of his off his face swinging her fist once again towards him.

With an arrogant smirk he motioned. "Come now wolf girl, let me see that power you have."

She collided with his ribs, putting all her might behind her blow. Looking up towards the vampire, it didn't seem to help much. He laughed. "Come now, is that all you've got?" He grabbed her hand, twisting her wrist. She hissed retracting from his grasp as he began licking the blood from his fingers slowly. "Your blood." She watched as he lapped up the blood from his fingers fiercely. "Is just as good as the first time. I think i may have a drink", with a toothy grin he overshadowed her.

"No", she protested "Stay away!"

Running towards the door, a shadowy figure grabbed her by the ankles dragging her further from the door. She fell to the ground with a thud unable to move. Everything became blurry as she dug her fingers into the ground trying to struggle. _Is this how I die? In a basement under Hellsing by the hands of a blood crazed vampire?_ Would it be her karma for hurting the very man that took her and loved her as a daughter? Or, for being a monster herself? A monster being devoured by another bigger, scarier monster. Closing her eyes she felt a slight chill. Focusing her attention, she felt a figure moving within the basement towards them. Taking the last of her energy she yelled as loud as she could.

"Walter!" she screamed loudly. "Walter help me." She hoped that her voice would reach the man, hoped that he would come in time to help her. The footsteps in the hall approached swiftly as the grasp on her ankles began to loosen from around her. The door swung open as the light in the hallway crept into the room causing her to wince.

"Ms. Victoria?' The man yelled with concerned.

"Ah the butler coming to save the day."

Walter entered the room at the sight. She looking up at her savior, his expression, mixed with shock and anger quickly became stern. "I think she's had enough Alucard. Its time to call it for a night", he said standing between her and Alucard.

"Meddling in business that doesn't concern you, butler?"

Picking her up he looked at her with a concerned look. "Should i contact Sir Integra?", he retorted, "I'm sure she wouldn't approve of this."

"Seras", he said calmly, "can you stand?"

She shook her head up and down, unable to speak.

"Please return to your room dear, I'll be in there shortly to help you with your wounds." She felt his grasp loosening as she stumbled a bit, trying her best to stand. Watching the girl leave, Walter threw the vampire a blood pack. "More fitting, is it not?"

Alucard sneered picking it up. "Quite repulsive and insult at best."

"Yes well I see you haven't been drinking them like you have."

"Hm I must be losing my appetite." He replied nonchalantly.

"You've been feeding from her haven't you? Had a taste of pure blood, and refusing to drink?"

Walter gave him a stern look. "She's not some walking food bank, Alucard" he snapped.

"That's a bold statement to be making, butler."

"There 's blood all over the walls and she's bleeding Alucard. I come in here and find her on the floor half conscious what would you have me believe?"

"Mostly from her punching them, you know that one has quite the temper." He bit into the blood pack hissing at the foul taste. Tossing it to the ground towards Walter, the butler eyed him. "Foul! All of it foul. Hellsing has fed me nothing but filth." Alucard rubbed the blood off his mouth with disdain.

"Would you rather be starved for another couple of decades? Because that is exactly what Integra would do if you continue to treat that poor girl this way. As a friend, a colleague I feel obligated to give you the benefit of the doubt, but if you hurt her again I will not hesitate to inform Integra."

"Will you now?" He scoffed. "Tell my master on me? It won't matter you can lock me up for the remainder of both of your lifespans, that girl is bound to me until death. I merely am teaching her to not be a coward. It will be to her advantage of defending herself, wouldn't it?"

"Not with your methods", he stressed.

"My methods? It helped Integra didn't it?" Alucard snarled at the man. "You actually think I would kill the girl? I may be a monster, but i'm not stupid and as wreck less as you think. Besides", he began walking closer to the butler, "I made her into what she is now, didn't I?"

"No, she made herself into who she is today."

"Yes but she needed an extra push don't you agree? We guided her in the right direction didn't we?"

Walter turned his back opening the door. He needed to attend to Seras and make sure the girl was alright. "That's debatable. But heed my warning Alucard, this will not occur again." Turning the handle Walter opened the door.

"Oh before you leave, remind me butler, if your memory serves you right who was it that saved Integra all those years ago?"

His hand clenched tightly on the handle, he flinched. He could feel the smug look radiating off of Alucard. "That girl belongs to me, she will learn to be strong. It is a duty of a master to make sure of that."

Swinging the door behind him swiftly he hit the wall. Part of him wished he killed the vampire those years ago. Still feeling the sting of his words Walter clutched his hands tightly. Even at his age, the vampire still could get under the man's skin and make him feel like that young angry boy he used to be.

Walking down towards her room, Walter found Seras curled up in her bed.

"Come here Seras, let me look at your wounds." The girl slipped out of the bed slowly, walking towards the elder wiping her eyes.

He was horrified. Had she been fully human, he'd be ready to call the doctor. But the healing already began to set in. However to ease his own mind he reached into the drawer for ointment. He was glad he left most of the supplies in here after the first time he patched her up during her arrival. "Hold still dear, this might sting a bit." Watching her wince in pain, he felt guilty. Guilty for not over seeing the training. "I promise you this won't happen again Ms. Victoria. He won't hurt you anymore."

"I hate him."

He looked up towards her. "I hate him so much." She was shaking in tears attempting to control herself. "Why..why is he so cruel?"

The words had a familiar ring to them. Similar to the words Integra used to ask him as a child.

"Don't take anything he says too close to heart dear. In my years of dealing with him, in his own way he thinks he's helping. Alucard has been around for centuries, somewhere along the way he's lost his humanity and a bit of his sanity."

Wrapping her arm in bandages, he tapped her hand. "Look at me, don't let him bait you. Don't play into his games Seras or you'll end up hurt. Keep your distance and if need be come to me or Integra."

She shook her head up and down wiping her tears. "Well, all finished here, dear. You need some rest." Before he could leave, he felt a gentle tug at his sleeve.

"Walter, can I please sleep upstairs? I don't want to be locked down here with him."

Sighing, he couldn't deny her such a request. "Of course."

Gathering her things, they walked down the hall way in silence. Her wounds weren't severe but he knew mentally Alucard did the most damage to her. Walter could easily help with her physical wounds but when it came to mental scares he felt helpless. It was hard for him to gauge the severity and how to reverse the damage if at all.

"Alright, you will be staying here in the east wing. Integra's room is not to far from here and I can be found right down this hallway" he said pointing, "if you need anything dear."

"Thank you Walter" she replied softly.

The elder gave her a weary smile. "Good night Ms. Victoria."

* * *

><p>Hearing his colleagues speak of their children and grandchildren often showing pictures and telling tales of the years of parenthood left him feeling a bit out. By no means did he regret not starting a family. His time at Hellsing was something he would never trade in the world. Had Arthur never taken him in, he was sure his life would have taken a turn for the worse. But in a way, without even having children of his own, Walter found himself raising two girls.<p>

"Marie, you can set that here if you don't mind. There are more in the east wing if you find yourself running out. "

"Yes sir."

In turn Walter did his best to take care of his former caretaker's daughter after his passing. He still couldn't forgive himself for leaving the girl alone with Richard. Things could have turned out differently had Integra failed reaching Alucard in time. He would have failed as a protector. Wincing the slammed the tray down causing the maids to look towards his direction. The sting he still felt from Alucard's words the previous night still resonated with him.

"Are you alright, sir?" Marie looked towards him questionably.

Smiling, he turned towards her "Yes dear, thank you."

Standing up, straitening his tie he looked towards the hall at the sound of his employer.

"Are you in here Walter?"

"Sir Integra, yes. Good morning."

Smiling towards the man she took a seat. "Good morning." She said softly.

"Would you care for some tea?"

She shook her head, placing her face in her hands attempting to wake. "Maybe later."

He could tell she was more stressed than usual. He hadn't seen her this worried since the first time she took over the organization. From birth, Integra was raised to run Hellsing, groomed to be her father's successor. Never the less, she was forced to take on the role earlier than expected. Walter chuckled at the thought. In front of the other members of the round table she did her best to take on her father's mannerisms. A young girl with such a tiny timid voice attempting to command respect from men who had children twice her age. But once they were gone and it was just the two of them, her child like demeanor's began to surface. She would panic and cry at the slightest thought of insecurity. It was always "Walter, what should I do?" What would father do?" He did the best he could to guide her, but ultimately she had to learn on her own. 12 years later, he couldn't be more proud of her than he was. He knew Arthur himself would be in tears at how well his daughter lead his organization.

"Headed back to the library are you?"

"No, not this time. Just waiting to hear any new reports from the men." They sat in a brief moment of silence.

He chuckled. Integra was in many ways a daughter to him and he knew the feeling was mutual. In her youth she looked up to the man, following him around like a little shadow. It was almost hard for him to believe how fast time passed.

"What's so funny?" She questioned smirking at the elder.

"Oh nothing, just going down memory lane. Something you'll start to do when you reach my age my dear."

"Goodness Walter, you make yourself sound so old."

"Ah, thank you for sparing my feelings. You used to be shorter than this counter", he said tapping the surface, "When you first took over and now look at you."

"Oh come now Walter."

"It's true. I'm sure you're father would be proud."

She paused for a minute with a hint of vulnerability at the mention of him. "Thank you Walter. You know I couldn't have done it without you. You or Alucard."

"Speaking of which, how did Sera's training go?"

He frowned.

"I saw her this morning, coming from down the hall. Can't say she was in the best of shape."

He sighed taking a seat next to her. "Alucard seems to take enjoyment in terrorizing the girl. He roughed her up last night. Not so much physically but-"

"Seems I need to be specific with him. He supposed to train her not hurt her. He might have terrorized me as a child-"

"As he did when I was young"

"But after everything she has been through, I won't have it." Walter could tell Integra also seem to have grown in more ways than one lately. She seem to have taking a liking to Seras. What was once a cold indifference she held in the beginning now was a growing sense of care. He was sure that having another girl around the organization, made her happy but in some ways it seems Integra was now in the position he once was in. Taking care of a child.

"Seems you've become quite the mother hen, Integra."

Taken off guard she looked towards the butler with a surprised expression. Then looking downward her expression hardened. "She's been through enough is all."

"I will keep an extra eye on her as well. Make sure she will be fine."

Integra smirked. "Seems like I'm not the only one. Now you have another under your wing."

"I suppose."

Unlike Integra, Seras was not born of much of a status. At the age of 17, she still had the look of a lost child still searching for a home. After pulling up her files he felt bad for the young girl. It was true, she too been through so much at such a young age. Seras was a year away from being an adult, but he could tell she still needed guidance just as Integra. However with Integra, she could navigate through her duties with a gentle push from him. But Seras, she was a completely different. He was beginning to enjoy having the girl around having the extra help and her personality was different from any before more lively and colorful. He was amazed that even though she was 17 years old and still had a child like naivety about her even after all that she has gone through.

But with all the positives, there were definite draw backs. It didn't take much to notice how unstable the girl was. Even Integra had even noted it. Given her history he could understand and sympathize with her. However if she had been just a mere human he would dismiss it but seeing as she was much more, holding inside such a dangerous creature placed them all at risk. He could see why exactly the round table was adamant about housing her. Werewolves are unpredictable. He could see in an instant her mannerisms shifting from light and playful to aggressive. There were certain triggers that would send the girl flying off the handle and Alucard seem to know how hit them all.

He was no fool. He knew Alucard was grooming her for something. He would teach her how to control herself, but Walter was wary of what exactly he had planned.

He also suspected that for sometime Alucard was plotting on feeding from the girl. The blood packs that he gave him were half eaten if eaten at all. He was getting closer to the girl and tired of blood packs. Within the first few days of her arrival, Walter would often catch Seras in her room damaging anything she could get her hands on in a fit of rage. He would replace the broken furniture and addressing her wounds silently without judgement but when he would ask what happen as she averted his gaze. One night he caught her continuously beating her fist into the wall damaging her hands severely. When he confronted her, one look in her eyes and he could tell her instincts kicked in. She almost attacked him before regaining consciousness. After realizing what she'd done she sheepishly hung her head low with an apology to the man.

The full moon was less than a week away. Her first full moon here at Hellsing. It was a day they all dreaded.

"Well then, its time for me to wake the young misses."

But for the moment, he shifted his thoughts elsewhere. It was after all the duty of a butler to take care of the household.


	7. Brethren

_A.N Man, Seras is really going through the ringer so far. But do not fear things will get better! Second chapter as promised. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>It was driving her insane, the sound of the grandfather clock ticking down the hall leaving an echoing effect in the hollow mansion. Looking in the direction of the noise, she stretched her arm above her head letting out a loud yawn. She had been up since 8am with Walter, helping the man with chores. Still half sleep, laying her head against the wall she awaited his return. He informed her as part of her daily routine she was going to be around him helping with his morning duties. Consequently whatever Walter asked of her she was obligated to do. She was pretty sure he was going to take full advantage of having the extra help, leaving her to do all of the dirty work. <em>What happened to not doing any chores?<em> She thought.

But, for the most part she had been trailing the man as his personal shadow watching as he instructed everyone from the maids to the officers. Tapping her fingers against the stand mimicking the echoing ticking noise she hummed to herself. Her wounds still ached from the previous night. Seras hated training with the vampire. She dreaded the next interaction from him, pleading with Walter to cancel the training. But the man just gave her a sad look, informing her that it was their only option.

She was at least grateful Walter was the one to break up the fight. She couldn't imagine what would've happened had he not shown up. She was also grateful the man let her sleep in one of the guest rooms for awhile. Even so she realized that relocating to another room wouldn't solve the problem all together. She wanted to cry, scream, and run to Integra telling of how much her pet vampire terrorized her but out of fear of the repercussions from him, she decided against it. To much of her surprise however, she did feel herself becoming stronger. She was beginning to have a better grip on her anger, making her able to make calm calculated moves against anytime it triggered. She could also sense his aura dancing around the house, the basement and her room. She could sense him more clearly than before.

"Sorry for taking so long dear, I had a call to make. Come along now there's much to do", he said crossing his arms behind his back in a military fashion looking down at her with a smile. Looking upward towards the man, she tried her best to compliment his smile.

Seras was also relieved that mostly during the day Alucard was asleep, locked in the basement far away from her. She found more peace during the daytime as the smell of death diminished and he was unconscious to the world. Following the man down the hall the they came upon the balcony over looking the courtyard. Looking downward, she spotted the men below her lining up for their morning routine. "Will I be training with them too, Walter?"

"You really want to train with them?" He asked with a questionable glare.

"Not really" she replied shaking her head with an awkward smile. It was hard enough to be in the same household as the others, but training with them? She didn't know which was worse her master or them. Leaning against the balcony rail she eyed the men jogging around the yard.

He chuckled, adjusting his monocle. "Don't worry dear, you'll have a personal trainer in the next few weeks. A professional trainer", he stressed. Turning her attention to the man she smile.

"So what's next on the agenda, Walter?"

With a mischievous grin, he adjusted his monocle as the glare began to flicker. "Etiquette, my dear. Seeing as you are part of an established organization, I've taken it upon myself to teach you the proper etiquette."

_Oh great. _

* * *

><p>She took it all back, every single nice thought or word she held for the man. Walter was becoming her least favorite person by the minute.<p>

"You mustn't hold it that way Ms. Victoria" He scolded.

Her eye twitched, watching the man shake his head in disapproval.

Seras sighed gritting her teeth at the butler. They were playing this game for the past hour or so. Walter would scold her actions, while she in turn would push back against his orders just to annoy him. Slouching in her seat to display her table manners she mumbled. He was worse than Thomas back at the orphanage always correcting her grammar, and mannerisms. Only difference is there was no ruler to pop her knuckles, only the looks of a pissed butler.

"Posture Seras, poster."

She adjusted herself in the chair straightening her back placing her arms on the table.

"Elbows, dear"

She gave him a sour expression. How the butler could see her every move that far from the end of the table was a mystery to her.

"Sir Integra made it clear that you are a member of this house. As such you much learn proper manners", he replied stirring his coffee nonchalantly.

"Right", she mumbled, "Just lovely."

"What was that?"

"Nothing", she yelled. "I said nothing"

In truth, Walter reminded her of Harry. His mannerisms where that of a true butler, like the ones she'd seen on tv but it was his sly quick witted comments and demeanor towards her that put them in familiarity. Looking down at the food before her she scrunched her nose. It smelled awful. "Walter, what is..this?"

"That would be your lunch, dear."

"I mean, what is in this...lunch you prepared?", she replied shooting a nasty look towards the man.

"Well you wont know until you try, will you Ms. Victoria?"

_I won't know til i try he says, oh har har_. She paused for a minute, then with a devious grin, she looked towards the elder lowering her head she dipped her tongue to taste it. To her surprise, it wasn't bad, not at all.

"Dear lord. Seras you are almost an adult, and its high time you learn your manners", he explained defensively with a higher pitch.

Sighing, she picked up a spoon and stirred the soup. All of the silverware of the household has changed since her arrival to stainless steel. Of this Walter constantly reminded her of. _Way to make a girl feel guilty_, she thought. After going through the trouble of that she wanted to at least attempt to make a good impression. Tasting the soup she gave the butler a sour expression.

"See, no slurping this time", she replied

"Well, It's a start" he said with a smile.

She looked at the time hoping she wore his patience thin. "May I please be excused?" she gave him the best pleading look she could create.

"Oh now how is it that your proper manners surface when you're trying to get away from me?"

"What can I say, you inspire me Walter." she smiled triumphantly.

Without hesitation he motioned his hand. "You are excused."

Standing from her seat, she grabbed the tips of her shirt lifting it slightly giving her best impression of a curtsy. "Why thank you."

"Off with you now child, before I go grey completely."

* * *

><p>She was beginning to adjust to the odd lifestyle of the Hellsing household. It reminded her of the orphanage a bit having many unruly housemates under their caretaker. Sir Integra was the head of the household but Walter was second in command. Most of her orders were dictated to the rest of the household through him. Some days she would not see much of Sir Integra seeing as she had many things to deal with inside and outside of the household. Walter on the other hand, she could count on seeing the butler every day, multiple times of day. He always seem to have a knack for coming around at odd times catching Seras being places she wasn't supposed to be.<p>

Pausing for a moment, she could faintly hear voices down the hall in Integra's office. Cautiously walking towards the door she spotted a man in her office.

The man with his back towards her approached Integra pleading desperately. Leaning forward a bit she concentrated on hearing the conversation.

"I heard about your expertise, and honesty I have no one else to turn to"

Seras looked towards Integra, cigar in hand, sternly looking at the guest. "Yes, we normally don't handle cases such as yours, but given the circumstances we will do the best we can in finding her."

"Thank you Sir."

Integra rose from her seat shaking the mans hand. As he turned to face the door, Seras jumped back behind the wall hoping to escape his view. "One more thing" she heard his voice carry into the halls

"This must be kept under wraps. No one else must know about it."

"Understood."

Seras picking herself up from the wall, slipped into the next room fearing the man would spot her in the hallway.

"Let me walk you to the door"

"That's quite alright, I'll manage just fine. Thank you Sir Integra, for everything."

_That was close, _she sighed wiping her brow.

**Sticking your nose in matters that don't concern you, wolf girl?**

She opened her eyes, searching around the room for the vampire. She sighed with relief, realizing he wasn't near. But the mere thought of him being conscious was enough of a problem.

_What was that about?_

* * *

><p>Integra sighed, looking out the window at the massive view below her while Alucard sat close. She watched as Redwood left the gates.<p>

Lighting a cigar, she looked towards Alucard.

"A few days ago a council member's daughter was abducted, and there is a piece of information that you would find interesting."

"Oh, would I?"

Exhaling, she flicked the ashes, watching them fall to the floor. "Yes, there were long claw markings in her room", she replied focusing her attention towards him. She see the excitement building within his eyes. Handing him the photos he looked them over in silence.

He frowned. "There is one set of claw marks"

"And?" She stood next to him

"Werewolves are a tribal breed. They move and work in numbers rarely will you see one by itself." He replied tossing the photo on the desk. "This one might be a weakling running around by himself though."

"I see. Well, we need to find her as soon as possible. The longer we wait the colder the trail will turn."

"Send the wolf girl out to find her."

"Seras?" Integra looked up towards him stubbing out the cigar in the ashtray.

"Yes. Her senses are far superior to any other. She will be able to track her down faster than I could. She may also draw attention to our abductor." He smiled

"You expect me to put her in danger just to draw out a suspect, Alucard?" She folded her arms with a skeptical look.

"I will accompany her of course."

"How thoughtful of you count", she said sourly.

"My, I'm hurt master. She may be a weakling at the moment but I will not let my wolfling die, especially before reaching her potential. Forgive my honesty but as I see it, you have no other choice, master." He smiled.

She stood in silence for a moment, contemplating her options. It was too early to send her out on her own. Given that she was a minor too, she wouldn't be well prepared. Integra knew Alucard wouldn't allow anything to happen to her, but her mental well being was also something she was concerned about. They didn't have much time and whoever, whatever was out there abducting young women needed to be stopped.

Lighting another cigar, she turned towards the man. She hated that arrogant smirk he sported whenever he would win an argument.

"Not a single scratch shall befall that girl, Alucard. That is an order."

He smirked.

"I need you all to find her soon."

* * *

><p>She felt bored. Without anyone around to interact with, Seras decided to browse the west wing of the mansion. The maids all busy with their duties waved quickly as they made their way past her, making her feel a bit out of the loop.<p>

_What is going on?_

By the end of the hall she decided to come back the way the she came. Much of the mansion began to blend together, and she decided against getting lost again. Suddenly, walking towards the staircase she spotted a large painting. Lowering her head she focused her eyes on the plaque below. "Sir Arthur..Hellsing" she read. _ Integra's..father? I wonder what happened to him. _She pondered studying the picture.

**He died quiet some time ago. But that story is for another time.**

Alucard appeared by her, looking up towards the painting as she fell over, caught off guard by his appearance. "It also seems last night's training was a waste. Come now girl if you cannot sense your master how will you ever sense your enemies?"

Before she could protest he lifted her softly from the ground.

"But enough about that, you have a mission to attend to."

"Really?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, I've come to retrieve you. My master will fill you in on the details in her office." He said retreating into the walls leaving her alone once again.

"Wait! You're not even going to escort me down there?" She yelled into the walls. "The nerve."

* * *

><p>"Nice of you to finally join us Seras", Integra said smirking at her. "Good afternoon."<p>

"Good…afternoon to you too sir", she squeaked with embarrassment. Against all of her wishes, she did get lost again. After attempting to find the way towards her office herself, Seras finally gave up and asked one of the maids for directions. Directions which seemed to mostly make her even more confused.

"This is your first mission", Integra said handing her a picture of a young woman, a few years her senior. She was gorgeous, sporting a slight smile, rosy cheeks and long blondish hair that fell upon her shoulders. She was most definitely from a high class family. "She went missing a few days ago and they suspect foul play."

"Do you think-"

"Although we suspect it, nothing's for certain as of now. We just need to find her and the possible lead on her abductor. Pausing for a minute she continued. "I need you to find her Seras, or at the very least, see where the trail leads you", she said, placing her hand firmly on Seras's shoulder.

Clutching the soft fabric from the table, a yellow blouse Seras inhaled. The soft scent of honey mixed with something she couldn't quite define filled her nose. She reached for the other items, a head band this time inhaling.

"Take it with you if you feel the trail running cold."

"Yes Sir."

"Find her Seras. Alucard will accompany you on this mission for precautions."

She pouted. "But Sir, I've been learning how to use my gun I'm confident that I can defend myself."

"No, that is an order. Alucard will be there," she paused looking towards the vampire, "if anything should happen."

She wanted to protest, but she knew better than to question Integra. "Yes sir", she replied softly.

"Alucard, wait outside. I wish to speak with Seras for a moment."

He paused for a moment, eyeing his master, then walked towards the door closing it softly.

"Have a seat Seras."

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" she asked timidly, fidgeting with the hems of her shirt.

"No, you're not in any trouble." Leaning against the desk with her arms folded, she looked towards the girl.

"I..", she began unable to find the right words to say. Leaning her head downwards she smiled. "I was about 12 when I took over this organization. My father had died and I was next in line as his successor."

She could tell Seras was confused, cocking her head to the side with a questionable stare. "That vampire out there", she said looking towards the door, "saved my life that day. But, its part of his duty I suppose. He is bound to this house as a servant, as punishment for his sins."

Seras flinched at the mention of him, tightening her grip around the soft fabric in her hands. "I used to be afraid of him", she chuckled attempting to put the girl at ease.

"You?" Seras asked in disbelief. "But you...you both seem close."

"We're close now, but I was a little girl when I first met him. At that time I hated him. He used to terrorize me, treat me worse than dirt. I remember trying to command him to do something, as trivial and minor as it was, he wouldn't take command. I used to cry all the time. Especially when he intentionally tried to scare me. I dreaded going near him for months because every time I tried it seemed pointless. He was a cruel, heartless vampire to me at the time."

Integra could see Seras agreeing with the comment, nodding with a stern look on her face. "But, in time he came around. He may be forced to serve Hellsing as my servant, but I see him also as a dear friend."

Lifting herself up from the table, she moved towards the window. "I heard about your training, and I understand how you feel. But give it time Seras. I know he can be an asshole, but things will get better." She said turning to face her. Seras, caught off guard by Integra's choice of words laughed. "In the meantime, if he pesters you in the slightest bit, you can always come to me. Understood?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you."

"Now, I have some matters to attend to as do you. You are dismissed."

Closing the door behind her, she sighed with relief. Although she was glad to have Integra on her side, she skeptical that her relationship with Alucard would change as much. She doubted she could ever become as strong as the older woman and have that much respect from him which saddened her. _He'll always look at me like I'm different. He'll always think of me as a pet._ The realization made her heart sink.

"We leave at dusk, wolf girl."

Outside the office she spotted him propped against a wall with a smirk. Looking towards her elder with a scowl she bawled up the paper and snorted. "Fine."

"Tonight definitely will be interesting, don't you agree?"

* * *

><p>By dusk the pair left the mansion on foot, much to Seras's protest. Snow began to fall late in the evening covering the stone trail leading towards the entrance. Seras clutching her coat wrapped it tightly against herself attempting to shake the chills. They walked in silence as they greeted the two soldiers standing by the gates.<p>

"Why couldn't Integra send you to do this, master?" She said eyeing the man.

"I can sense certain scents and auras but they are not as strong as yours. Your senses are heightened to the point where you can keep track of certain scents for several miles."

"Neat, I guess" she remarked dismissively walking side by side with the elder brushing up against his coat. The street lights began to flicker around them as the sudden darkness began to approach. The sounds of the many footsteps beating against the concrete began to echo in her mind taking her from her focus. She wondered what the strangers would say at the sight of the two. A intimidating large man in a red coat who was accompanied by a timid young girl holding onto her coat for dear life. At a brief moment, she envied the crowd of strangers. At how clueless and unaware of just how dangerous the world could be. Free to live out their mediocre lives filled with normalcy. _Being normal._ That's all she ever wanted, more than anything.

"Focus, wolf girl." **  
><strong>

She snapped her head up towards him then down at the clothing in her pocket. "Keep up the scent, you should be able to focus on that one particular scent."

She inhaled again, tracing the soft smells of honey.

"But while we're on the topic, it's about time you learned about being a proper werewolf."

The last time he tried to give her advice she almost had her head knocked off. She wasn't sure if she'd want any more advice from him. The events from the previous night were still fresh on her mind. _He acts like nothing happened._

"Stay away from anything with silver. It'll weaken you, and if it penetrates your body it will surely kill you."

She gulped. Harry used to scold her about it, but she never knew the full severity of it. He chuckled ruffling her hair as she protested. "As I said if you steer clear you'll be fine."

"Fine", she replied sourly, inhaling the smell once again. "This way".

The crowd began to thin out the further they trekked. She sighed with relief, it made it easier to focus.

"Wolfsbane", he began.

"Wolfsbane?"

"That much is also true about the legend. Most will try to use it to poison you. Slip it into your food or water." A stranger roughly brushed against her, causing her to wince in pain. Alucard turned his head towards the man, eyeing him reaching inside his coat. As if on cue she realized his intentions. Tugging roughly on his coat, breaking his attention she pointed across the street. "This way, master."

He scoffed, pulling his hand from his coat. Attempting to distract him she laughed nervously. "Well I guess I need to be nicer to Walter then."

Which seemed to work as she heard him laugh. "Trust me, I'm higher on his list".

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're a vampire right? Do crosses, sunlight and steaks through the heart work on you?"

He smiled "why? Planning on doing something wolf girl?"

_Maybe_, she mumbled.

"My, you hurt my feelings. To answer your question no. I'm a much older vampire, those things won't have much effect on me."

"Just how old are you?"

"Rude to be asking an elder their age, isn't wolf girl?"

"I thought that only applied to women" she replied slyly.

She stopped, feeling the weight of his hand the back of her neck as she froze. He squeezed a bit harder making her hiss in pain. "Watch that tone of yours wolf girl," he said calmly. "You are to respect your master and that is what you will do. Is that clear?"

Just when she thought, for a moment that things could ever be good between the two he had to prove her wrong.

"Y...yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes...m...master."

She hated it. Loathed the poisonous word that dripped from her mouth. The word he commanded her to repeat to his ears.

"Good then", he smiled lifting the pressure from her neck. "Here."

She was caught off guard the moment he handed her a gun. The weight of the gun, as surprisingly heavy as it was, caused her to tilt it slightly to the side. She felt awkward holding it.

"What? But I thought Integra said-"

"Don't lose that, it's very important to me."

_Great, just great,_ she sighed.

"You need to learn how to defend yourself. I won't always be there to come in and save you."

Of the many things she wanted to say to the man, she decided against it. At least for the sake of her health and sanity.

They continued to walk several miles in silence. It was getting dark, she knew the cold night would interfere with her ability to smell. The scent was beginning to diminish. She panicked, unable to find a clear direction.

"Focus, you've lead us this far for a trail to go cold, wolf girl."

Inhaling deeply she turned her nose into the night air. The smell was becoming stronger. "This way!" she yelled running as he followed her towards a large abandoned warehouse. _Of course_, she mused. Looking up at the abandoned building then turning his sights towards her.

"Go in and inspect wolf girl."

"What? What about you aren't you coming?"

"I will inspect the area. Now go, search for the girl."

She hesitated for a moment, pondering her master's motives. Eyeing him for a brief moment before receiving a push from him.

"Go on wolf girl you wanted to be alone on your first mission. Now is not the time to be a coward."

"I'm no coward", she muttered sourly.

"Good, now go child we don't have time."

Walking towards the warehouse she sighed. _Inspect the area my ass, he just wants to ditch me. _

She entered the warehouse steadily. The loud odor began to blend with the woman's scent making it harder for her to determine her whereabouts. The floors were rotten, the walls torn, windows broken and blown out. The farther she walked into the darkness the more she could hear the thumps of her heart beating against her rib cage. Standing tall, she began to inhale slowly. I'll show him, I'm no coward.

_Focus Seras, focus._

She tried her best to make use of her new senses. Focusing on feeling the girl, she had to be close. The floors creaked loudly against her foot as she shook with a chill. _She's here._

Dashing in the halls she came upon a split in the hallway. Looking left, and then right she began to inhale the scent of the blouse. _Which way?_ She hummed. A shock ran up her spine as she felt the presence. Trailing to the left she clenched her nose with disgust. Ugh the smell is unbearable. Walking down the hallway she came to a large office. Blood, she could smell the scent stronger and stronger. The blend of scents began to give her a headache attempting to focus on the woman's honey aura.

Stopping for a moment she lifted her nose into the air. An odd odor caught her attention. _That's odd, it smells like pine in here. Like a… forest._

**Not everyone can smell like the forest, wolf girl**. The memory of her master's words rang inside her head. _It couldn't be_, she thought as she began to panic.

Suddenly the floor behind her squeaked. Turning her head around, she spotted a figure moving in the shadows.

"Who's there?"

Adjusting her eyes to the darkness she moved backwards hitting her back against a wall. Taking out the gun she pointed it towards the a dark chuckle the figure moved. "Oye, a wandering pup. what are you doing away from the others? Where's your sire? Your family?"

"Sh..show yourself", she growled towards the stranger's direction.

Pausing for a moment, the figure clenched his sides. "Ah you don't have one do you?" He laughed. "You poor bitch."

She could feel him circling the room slowly back and forth as she tried her best to make out the figure. "I bet your wondering where our kind hides. I can show you."

He stepped out in the light giving her a brief glimpse at his face. She was in awe. He looked like any other ordinary man in his 30's but she could feel a stronger presence lurking beneath. He was the first werewolf she'd ever seen. She often wondered what they were like, the others. That's all she ever thought about. Dreaming of meeting other people just like her who would know exactly what she was going through.

But she shook her head. _Not like this._Clenching the gun she focused her attention on the man. Integra sent her on a mission to find a missing woman, and that's exactly what she was going to do. Nothing, not even another wolf would stop her.

"Where is she?"

"Where's who? Ah the girl. Is that that you're looking for?" He laughed. "What are you someone's bitch of a bloodhound?"

She flinched. "You still haven't answered my question you mangy bastard". She snapped.

His grin disappeared, growling at her. "I don't give a damn if you are a lost childe you will respect your elders."

He lunged at her causing her to shriek back. Not feeling the weight of his blows, she suddenly opened her eyes to see her master standing in front of her pulling out his gun, shooting the man. She watched, as he howled in pain falling to his knees clutching his stomach. Looking upward at his assailant with a smug look.

"I gave you that gun for a reason wolf girl," Alucard spat looking back at her. Causing her to flinch slightly at his words.

"Oye,vampire Alucard you're still around these days" he laughed, coughing up blood

"Oh, and how does a lowly piece of shit know about me?" he said putting his gun back into his coat walking towards the man.

"We all know of the great vampire who enslaves our kind for his own pleasures", he laughed coughing up more blood. He eyed Seras, making her skin crawl. "Getting younger and younger I see, she doesn't even know the real you. You poor poor wench."

"Your kind is meant to be tamed, seeing as how you cannot control yourselves. If anything I'd be doing you all a favor."

He scoffed. "Hellsing serves as a great karma for you vampire."

"Hm this coming from such a filthy creature not worthy of a death by my hands. And judging by the situation, You must be an outsider yourself if the others haven't showed up."

"Hmph, that you know of", he spat with blood.

"I don't have time for this." Turning his attention towards Seras he pointed towards the door.

"Find her and leave wolf girl."

"But."

"Do as you're told", he stressed raising his voice.

"Hahaha you're going to let some vampire tell you what to do? You are a disgrace to our kind."

She eyed him briefly. She felt like she'd been kicked in stomach The first time she ever met another and she'd never been more embarrassed. To not be seen as an equal, but as a cur of a vampire.

"Now wolf girl."

"Fine"

"Fine, what?"

She was shocked at what he was attempting. "Fine... master." Avoiding their sights she turned towards the door leaving. Even so she could hear the werewolf's laughter from afar.

* * *

><p>"My my if that is the future of my kind we are fucked."<p>

"Hmph, oh the things you don't know", Alucard smiled

"She'll leave you, just as the others have. He said lifting himself off of his knee's. "Isn't that how it goes count? Everything you ever love comes back around to bite you in the-"

Alucard fired three rounds into the man. Slowly sinking to the ground as his blood smeared on the walls he shouted in pain.

"That bullet was meant for your kind, and is now burrowing itself inside you as we speak."

He laughed. "You can hit me with a few more of those if you wish vampire but it will not change a damn thing. We are changing vampire, we're living longer building our way towards immortality."

"You damn fool, there's no such thing"

"Not even for yourself?"

He scoffed, putting his gun away.

"What are you waiting for vampire? Aren't you going to kill me?"

"In due time, for now just preparing myself."

"Well you better do it quick, before the others appear. They'll make you pay, you and that b-"

Alucard sunk his teeth into the man causing him to scream in pain. His voiced echoed in the building hitting Seras's ears. Shaking off the trembling feeling, she ran upstairs where she heard soft cries. "Hello? Is that you Ms. Redwood?"Opening the dingy door she found her in a corner tied up and bleeding from a leg wound.

"It'll be alright, I've been sent to find you Ms.", she said running towards the woman, untying her. Taken off guard as the woman wrapped her arms around her lightly sobbing, as Seras did her best to coax the woman.

**I've found her**

**Good. Let's go home. Meet me outside the warehouse**

**And the man?**

**What about him?**

Before she could reply, the sounds of the woman broke her from her thoughts. "No, no you shouldn't have come"

"You're safe now nothing's going to harm you miss."

"No it's a trap", she screamed "please just go"

She felt another chill, the scent of pine began to grow stronger.

**Master, can you smell it? Smell them?**

"Just where do you think you're going?" Seras turned around to the sight of four men walking towards her up from the floor, she shielded the young woman behind her. "She's going back with me", she warned pointing the gun towards them.

At the sight, they all looked at one another laughing. "How about we break your arms and legs instead?"

She fired hitting a man in the chest as another charged towards her as she readied the gun again. But before she could fire a second round a strong force tugged roughly on her arms. Pinning her down. "Let me go!" she hissed in pain. He moved her arms behind her back twisting it roughly

"Stay still bitch. You really shouldn't have done that", he growled punching her in the stomach hard. Lifting her head up, groaning in pain she watched as the men moved closer to the young woman, grabbing her roughly. "Stay away from her", wriggling in the mans grasp Seras struggled to break free.

"Now, we'll have a little fun with this one." One man tugged at the woman's blouse as she screamed pushing her hands on his face scratching him. There were too many of them. They out numbered her.

**Master! Master!**

She cried unsure if he was able to hear her.

Flashes of memories flooded her mind as they ripped the girls dress pinning her down to the floor as she screamed. A growl started to build in her throat. She refused to stand by and watch. Her mind numbed at the sound of the girls screams growing louder and louder.

"No...no...NO!" Seras screamed as she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Sinking his teeth into the mans neck, memories began to flood his mind. Wiping his mouth in disgust he grinned. "So, this is what you're planning?" He howled madly. "Interesting indeed".<p>

**I've found the mrs**

**Good job wolf girl now meet me outside**

Looking out of the window, he hissed. _Iscariot. _He could sense them since their arrival. It seemed so out of character for Anderson not to appear, charging at him in his best attempt at slaying the vampire. Looking around the outskirts of the warehouse he sighed. He tapped his foot with annoyance at the tardiness of his pet.

_Master, we've located the target and our subject, _he said speaking into the microphone.

_Excellent_

_You may want to get here. I can sense Iscariot close by._

_What? Seras, keep her in your sight, if Iscariot see's her, they'll most likely try to kill her._

_Understood__._

Walking back into the building he caught a whiff of pine mixed with blood in the air. Frowning he followed the scent. Dashing in the hallway he searched for her. Other wolves must have shown up, and there was no telling what they'd do to her. Rape her, torture her for information, abduct her and take her back to the others. The thought of it alone angered him. They were all animals, the mere thought of their hands on her disgusted him.

Suddenly he could hear screams coming from upstairs. Making his way up the stairs he saw blood splattered on the floor boards as the sound of a man screaming in pain. Walking towards the door, he readied his gun. But inside, was a much more shocking scene than he imagined. A young woman, on the floor curled up with her eyes shut covered in blood screamed loudly next to a corpse.

He watched, as his wolf girl cracked one of the other wolves in the rib cage ripping open his torso. Blood splattering over the floorboard and walls. Her face was covered in fur, hair standing on edge, and her nails were growing longer. She was transforming. Two men moved towards her swiftly as she evaded their attack ripping one of their legs off roughly swatting it towards the third man.

She was becoming stronger, faster than he expected. He was in awe at the beauty. The beauty of such a violent creature lurking within. The third man, trying to pick himself up from her attack ran towards the window screaming. Swiftly without hesitation she pounced on the man, digging her nails roughly into his neck as blood splattered on the window pane. She let out a loud shrieking howl that made his heart beat faster. Placing his hand on his chest he could feel it again

_Thump_

**Wolf girl,** he called out as she looked in his direction. She growled at him. Face caked in blood and fur, slouching forward. **Come to me** **my pet. Come to your master Seras Victoria.** He called out to her, swelling with pride.

* * *

><p>Integra and Walter arrived to the warehouse as quickly as they could with Redwood accompanying them. Swiftly opening the door she looked around in the dark for her servant.<p>

"Alucard", she yelled into her ear piece. "Alucard report", her voiced echoed. _Dammit he's not __responding._

It was too dark for them to see. The only source of light they had came from the headlights glaring against the windows as the soft humming of the car echoed in a pit of darkness.

_"_Do you think everything is alright? Did they find her?" Redwood asked desperately.

Walking forward, Walter tightened his hold on his gloves. "Shall I go in and retrieve them sir?"

"I will go with you", she exhaled, feeling the brutal gust of wind tangling in her hair. "Mr. Redwood, I would advise you stay here while we are gone."

"But my daughter, if she is in there I must go with you."

"We don't know what is beyond that door. It could be friend or foe. Its too dangerous."

Suddenly a figure appeared running towards the group screaming.

"Monster! Monster!" She heard a young woman, appearing from inside the warehouse covered in blood.

"Ah Ms. Redwood!"

She ran into her father's arms trembling, clinging to the man dearly. "Oh Sophia", he held on to her, burying his face in her hair. "I'm so glad you're well dear."

"There was…she killed…it was so horrible."

Shocked Integra stepped closer to the woman. "What happened?"

The girl, in tears turned towards Integra. "There's a monster in there. She killed them all I was afraid I was next."

_Seras_, she thought.

"Walter, please stay here with ."

"But madam."

Before Integra could make her way into the warehouse a large vehicle drove towards her, blocking the entrance. "What is the meaning of this?"

Two men stepped out of the car looking upward towards the warehouse. "Enrico Maxwell? What on earth are you all doing here?"

Rubbing his temples, he looked towards Integra with a look of disdain. "You've really done it this time, haven't you?"

"Excuse me?" She asked with a scowl. _The nerve of him. _

"Inside that warehouse are 5 dead suspects that we have been trailing for weeks. 5 dead suspects that were all slaughtered by that little cur of yours."

"How on earth could you possibly know this?"

"We have a little show down with that vampire of yours in there. I had my agents trail those suspects for some time. They were closing in until you little side show decided to exterminate them."

"Tell your men to stand down. That girl is part of my organization."

"Why should we? We are here by orders of your majesty to exterminate any and all werewolf targets. As I see it, you have no say in the matter."

She eyed him briefly angered by the smug arrogance of his. "Then I'll do it for you." she said, entering the building. Covering her nose, she could smell the loud odor of blood. "Seras. Alucard", she called out. Running down the hallway she heard voices humming from upstairs.

"Alucard!" There was blood everywhere. Her heart began to sink at the thought. Looking down the hall, she spotted a room with the door hinges blown off. Taking her sword out she readied herself.

"Your just in time, master." Alucard, with his back towards her readied his gun at two Iscariot members.

"What happened Alucard?" she demanded with a shaky voice. "Where's Seras?" He turned to meet her with Seras in a head lock. She looked closer to notice her face covered in fur, with claws bent and skewered inside Alucards arm. The vampire didn't so much as flinch in pain.

"This can't be possible. How is she changing?"

"The wolves attacked her and it must have triggered her."

Standing next to Alucard she pointed her sword forward. "Stand down Iscariot, she is part of my organization."

"What she is, is a monster. A monster that needs to be exterminated." A woman called, readying her gun.

Alucard pulled the girl closer to him holding his gun towards the two. "Are you willing to end your lives tonight over the matter?"

Drawing her sword, the nun readied for an attack. "We're not afraid of heathens and monsters such as yourselves. With God on our side we will be the victors."

Integra watched as Seras growled loudly in Alucard's grasp, violently jerking forward attempting to break free. She was in awe at the girl. Her eyes were pitch black void of any humanity. She had become more, a rabid monster.

"That won't be necessary ladies." Maxwell walked forward smiling. "Tonight will not be the night for a bloodshed. Not as of yet."

"Integra", he turned towards her with a scowl. "The others will hear about this. Especially her majesty."

Turning towards his subordinates, lowing their guns they made their exit. "Until next time Hellsing."

Sighing, Integra placed her sword back into her holster. "The round table will have my head for this."

"Alucard", she asked softly. "How do you stop her?"

"She's blood lusting right now, she'll calm soon", he replied. Scratching violently at his arm gnawing at his wounds lapping the blood dripping from his arm. Alucard didn't even flinch instead he placed his free hand in her hair rubbing it in circles to calm her. "She's the strongest I've ever seen" he said with excitement. "She slaughtered them all with ease. A young-ling killing her elders with hardly any training."

"We have to get her out of here, and quickly before anyone else see's her."

Alucard picked up Seras, attempting to craddle her in his arms as she wriggled to escape his grasp. Integra looked into the vampire's weary eyes.

"Alucard", she said softly "They might order me to kill her. The Round Table, and especially the Queen may see her as a threat. If they carry out that order, there will be nothing I can do to save her."

He scoffed, giving her a smug look walking past his master into the night.

* * *

><p>"What are the chances that they'll kill her?"<p>

Back at the manor, Integra sitting in her office accompanied by Walter rubbed her temples in annoyance. She had been anxious since their return. She knew Irons would be calling her office any minute ready to chew her out over the matter. She had been brushing off meeting with the other members for days hoping the situation would simmer a bit. Maxwell, the slimy scum he was, would surely tell MI 5 and her majesty of their mishap and exaggerate the details in his favor. He wanted Seras dead, and would do anything to make sure it was by his hands.

"Honestly, I don't know." Walter replied.

"Alucard hasn't spoken much since we got back." He had been distant and cold. He made his way back to the mansion by foot with the girl in his arms against her orders. His refusal to cooperate was a sign of disrespect, but she waited for him to come around.

"Yes he seems quite upset. I haven't seen him this upset for some time."

Looking out the window, she murmured. _What what you have done, father?_

She had never seen Alucard like this before and she definitely wasn't sure what to do about Seras. She was becoming unstable and it would only be a matter of time before she became dangerous.

* * *

><p><em>Where...am I?<em>

Seras woke with an immense pain in her chest, groaning. Shifting on to her side, attempting to get comfortable, she realized she was stuck. As if she was in some sort of box.

Putting her hands up, she felt a sturdy surface preventing her from opening it. _That's odd_, she thought as she attempted once more. She tried her best to retrace her steps. She remembered finding Ms Redwood in the building and meeting with the wolf. And then... darkness. The same black outs that occured during her shift

Unable to open the lid she began to panic, banging loudly on the surface. _What is this? Is this a coffin? Did they bury me alive?!_

"Get me out of this bloody thing!" she cried, scratching at the surface. Her breath quickened, making it harder for her to breathe.

"Not so loud wolf girl, some of us are trying to sleep", the voice yawned loudly. **You're inside my coffin child, relax,** her master's words hummed loudly in her mind as she felt a pair of hands wrapping tightly around her waist pulling her down.

"Relax?! How can I relax. Its so dark in here", she whined trying to pry his fingers from her waist. She still felt weak unable to put up much of a fight. Wincing in pain as he applied pressure.

**You've been afraid of the darkness for too long. When all along, it ****has been your friend for quite sometime**

Her breath quickened. The thick coffin made it harder for her to breath. " I really want to get out of here", she squeaked. She never felt so embarrassed. Being locked in a coffin this close to the vampire who's hands where, modestly put, resting around her waist. Seras put all her strength in lifting herself from his grasp. But he held her tighter the more she struggled.

"Let go, master" she pleaded. "I can't breathe." She could tell he was having great satisfaction in feeling her squirm. Suddenly she felt something wet circulating on the back of her neck. _What in blazes...is that.. his tongue?!_

"Stop it, that just gross", she said jerking in his grasp, elbowing the man.

**Its not my fault you smell so exquisite and your blood..**

She shuddered. His fangs were dangerously close to her neck. Alucard began to salivate at the thought of tasting his virgin wolf once more. Caught in his grasp she would not escape him. He lost a lot of blood from the previous night and his craving for her blood became more severe as of lately. He could never recall craving werewolf blood as much as he did hers. Even the previous wolf from the night before left a rancid taste in his mouth. At her age being close to grown the taste should have diminished, yet she was all the sweeter. Taking a deep breath he inhaled. It had been ages since he's smell such a pleasant aroma, her scent was driving him insane.

"Wait now", she hissed using the last of her energy she turned to face the vampire, wedging her arms between the two. She'd be damned if she let the blood sucker drain her for a snack. After their "training sessions" she knew what his motives were. She couldn't make out his face but his red eyes glowed dangerously in the dark.

**Relax child, I told you I wouldn't kill you**

"Yeah, just slowly suck the life out of me." He chuckled a bit, reaffirming her skepticism. "And another thing,"She paused, hearing strange voices resonate in the halls

_You come into my home uninvited and make demands? How dare you!_

It was Integra. She could tell the numerous footsteps pacing around in the halls were the source of the woman's anger but to what?

_We're here for the girl. I've been patient with you long enough Integra_

Alucard held on to her tighter. Holding her breath in silence, she paused.

"What happened?", she whispered.

**It was wonderful**, he said with excitement, burying his face into her neck causing her to fidget even more. **You slaughtered them all effortlessly**

"Wh…what?" She whispered

"Yes. All of the other wolves in the warehouse are dead by your hands"

Her chest began to tighten, her throat burned at the thought. _Their all dead..because of me? How could I have possibly done that?_

She tried her best to remember the events but found it difficult to fill in the gaps.

"What happened to -"

"She remained unharmed. She returned to her father without a scratch"

Seras exhaled with relief; at least she didn't screw that up. "I still don't... understand"

"It was a blood rage you blacked out for quite some time. something triggered your instincts." Removing one of his hands from her waist, he circulated it slowly in her hair. "You did good, Seras."

She hummed softly at the sound, then caught herself. It was the first time he used her name. Part of her felt a warmth, hearing it roll off his tongue as he praised her. A fluttering feeling swelled in her stomach. _Snap out of it Seras. _She shook her head. "You know I still don't forgive you."

"Hmph."

The footsteps began to get closer.

"It would be wise if you stay here, wolf girl."

"Not like I have much of a choice" she sighed laying her head flat on his chest. _I'll die either way._

**You underestimate your master. Nothing will harm you.**

_We will not leave until that monster is dealt with, _Seras flinched at the sound. She wanted to in a coffin with a blood crazed vampire while some strangers wanted her dead. If it weren't for the fact that she might suffocate in the closed space attempting to cry she might have tried. He might even laugh at her.

Finally the steps were right outside the coffin. She buried her face into Alucards chest holding on to the vampire for dear life.

"If you don't know where she is, then maybe your pet vampire will know." One man declared.

"You really want to do that ? Open a coffin of a sleeping vampire in the middle of the day?" Integra questioned in disbelief.

"Integra tell your vampire to come out."

"I won't do a damn thing you say. You obviously have no respect for me to enter my home so no, I will not. Ask him yourself."

Alucard smirked, circulating his hand in Sera's hair. **Well done, my master**

They stood in silence, contemplating.

"Come now gentlemen, we obviously will get nowhere by this method. Sir Integra will you be willing to meet with us under good terms, when things have settled to finally speak of this matter?" Another voice declared

"Yes, Sir Walsh that is a splendid idea."

"Then it is settled. We will meet this wolf of yours and you will be given a chance to defend against these accusations. We set a meeting for tomorrow."

The footsteps left the room causing Seras to sigh. _Thank goodness. _

"Walter. Where do you think she could have gone? "

"I don't know Sir. She was in her room last time I checked on her." 

"Seras", Integra yelled. She sounded concerned, worried for the girl. Seras sighed with relief. After last night she was afraid Integra too would be terrified at what Seras was. Maybe want to dispose of her too.

"In here Sir", a small voice crept from within the coffin.

"Ms Victoria", it was Walter this time, "what on earth are you doing in there?" She laughed she could only imagine the most incredulous he must have sported in shock at her current situation.

"Master decided to hold me hostage in here. Its getting harder to breath", she whinned.

"Alucard let the girl out." Integra commanded banging on the lid.

"I'm feeling rather comfortable in here master", he said burying his face into her hair causing her to squirm.

"Alucard", she stressed kicking the coffin this time.

The lid slowly opened as Seras exhaled jumping out as fast as she could. Slowly sitting up he chuckled.

"I'm hurt wolf girl. I was beginning to enjoy our time of bonding." He looked over at the girl gasping for air.

"Bonding?! You were trying to eat me!"

He laughed, "That's rich coming from you wolf girl. Not too long ago you were cuddling against me but don't worry i wont hold it against you."

"I...I did no such thing. He's lying."

Walter turning towards her placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you feeling alright dear?"

"Yes. I'm a bit sore, but I'm fine." She replied avoiding his sight.

Integra eyed the girl walked towards her. "Do you recall what happened last night?"

Looking downwards she sighed. "No. But master filled me in on what happened." Her throat began to swell, eyes beginning to tear. "I'm sorry. I couldn't control it and now."

"You save her Seras. You found Ms. Redwood and did a fine job."

"But now.."

"We will deal with them when the time comes but for now, Walter", Integra turned towards the butler. "Take Seras upstairs. I'm sure you want to get cleaned up."

"Yes sir" she said softly. Then looking at her master one last time, she spotted him smiling mischievously at her. "Til next time, Seras." She squeaked, scurrying to catch up with the butler.

Watching them leave, Integra chuckled.

"Something you find amusing, master?"

"Yes, I do. You never let anyone even so much touch your coffin." She looked down at the satin lining inside the coffin then to him. "Yet, you protected her. Hid her from danger."

"Hmph, I merely decided to make the game much more interesting by placing her in the last place they'd dare to look." Tilting his head to the side he smile. "You know she's not the most subtle of the bunch."

She paused for a moment the laughed. "Seras"

"Hm?"

"You called her Seras." She smiled, bending down looking down at him eye level playing with the trims of his duster. "Perhaps, you care more about her than you give off, count."

_A.N Yeah...decided to end this puppy right there but ahhh this chapter! So much happening so little time. Well there ya go. Til next time _


End file.
